Uma estranha em Hogwarts
by N.Skellington
Summary: Com a participação especial dos Marotos, Severo Snape, as irmãs Black, dos casais Longbottom e Lovegood e do Nino  do Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum . Leiam!
1. Chapter 1

**Uma estranha em Hogwarts – parte 1**

_Brasil..._

-Ana Stradivários... – o diretor disse com um certo orgulho o nome da menina a sua frente, ela era linda. Alta, com pele branca, o cabelo negro como ébano e olhos cor de céu, ela era realmente muito bonita. – você sabe por que está aqui criança?

-Deveria? – ela respondeu insolente, fazendo o diretor sorrir.

-Há alguns meses atrás você preencheu o formulário de intercambio para Hogwarts, é um prazer dizer que foi aprovado.

Ana, que pensava estar em problemas, finalmente relaxou e sorriu.

-Sério? – ela perguntou sem acreditar.

-Bem sério. – ele lhe entregou uma pasta, ela viu a lista de material, a passagem de avião e a de trem e o papel de transferência. – a escola já providenciou a sua passagem de avião e como você é uma de nossas alunas modelos, conseguimos u desconto considerável no uniforme e no resto do material.

-Obrigada senhor. Quando eu vou pra lá?

-Em amanhã de manhã, sei que é meio difícil mudar de escola no meio do ano, mas não acho que será um problema pra você.

-Obrigada de novo senhor.

Ela saiu correndo pra casa e sua avó, claro, já sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ter um parente com o Olho não era fácil, as surpresas eram uma coisa rara perto dele. Mas o que deixou Ana assustada foi o fato da avó estar nervosa, temerosa até.

-O que aconteceu, vovó?

-Ana, você precisa ajudar esse pobre menino. Ele é tão triste, tão oprimido... se continuar assim ele vai causar um caos tão grande que pode nunca mais ter paz.

-Que menino, vovó?

-Você vai conhecê-lo em Hogwarts.

-Só isso? Sério? Poxa vovó, assim você dificulta as coisas...

-Pare de choramingar e vá fazer as malas e não se esqueça dos seus melhores casacos, lá neva pra caramba! Eu vou escrever uma carta pro seu pai dizendo a novidade.

Ana desistiu e foi arrumar as malas, ela levou a noite toda pra arrumar tudo. De manhã ela e a avó foram para o aeroporto, mas antes de entrarem elas soltaram Preta, a coruja de Ana, que ia encontrar a dona em Londres. Já lá dentro avó e neta ficaram que nem loucas procurando pelo voo para Londres. Depois de tudo pronto Ana se despediu da avó e respirou fundo. Finalmente ia passar um tempo na melhor escola de bruxaria do mundo, a tão bela e famosa Hogwarts. Era um sonho se tornando realidade! E ela não podia estar mais feliz.

Mas Ana ficou preocupada, será que ia conseguir encontrar o tal menino que precisava de ajuda? Será que ia conseguir ajudá-lo? O avião decolou e Ana prometeu a si mesma que ia fazer o máximo pra conseguir.

_Londres..._

Depois de doze horas em um avião apertado Ana finalmente chegou em Londres. Era uma cidade linda onde as pessoas tinham aquele sotaque maravilhoso, ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. E nem ligou quanto as pessoas ficaram olhando enquanto ela puxava a bagagem da esteira. Quem podia culpá-las por olhar? As duas malas de Ana eram de cores e tecidos muito chamativos e a vassoura não ajudava no termo discrição. Muito menos uma gaiola de pássaro vazia.

Quando ela saiu do aeroporto sua linda Preta pousou em seu ombro e as duas viram uma mulher pra lá de velha, mas nobre, segurando uma placa com seu nome.

-Ana Stradivários? – ela perguntou.

-Eu mesma.

-Prazer. Eu sou a professora Minerva. – as duas apertaram as mãos e Minerva continuou. – vou te escoltar até a estação de trem. Devo confessar que o trem vai estar bem vazio, já que estamos no meio do ano, mas estamos esperando mais alguns alunos de intercâmbio, então você não vai ficar completamente sozinha.

-Eles também vieram do Brasil?

-Não, você é a única que veio de lá. – ela olhou a lista que tinha na mão. – dois deles já devem estar na estação, vieram de Paris. Temos um que veio da China e três Australianos. Agora que eu estou lendo, parece que todos já estão na estação.

-Então só falta eu?

-Sim. Melhor irmos.

Minerva foi para o carro preto e dois homens de terno ajudaram Ana colocar suas malas no porta-malas e, com Preta dentro da gaiola, e com a gaiola dentro do carro, eles foram para a estação. Os dois homens de terno estavam na frente, Minerva estava no banco de trás junto de Ana e Preta.

-É uma bela coruja, senhorita Stradivários.

-Obrigada professora. É uma coruja-preta, muito rara no Brasil. Foi o último presente que a minha mãe me deu.

Minerva deu um toque de conforto no ombro de Ana.

-Sinto muito em ouvir isso.

-Tá tudo bem. Eu sou muito feliz com a minha avó.

-E o seu pai?

-Ele viaja muito, não tem tempo pra me visitar. Mas quando vem sempre me traz presentes maravilhosos.

-Fico muito contente em ouvir isso. O seu diretor nos disse que a sua avó é vidente, isso é verdade?

-É, ela nasceu com o Olho, mas não fica se gabando muito, sabe?

As duas continuaram conversando até chegarem na estação, quando chegaram Minerva foi para um vagão reservado enquanto Ana guardava suas coisas no bagageiro. Quando Ana entrou no trem ficou surpresa de ver quase todas as cabines vazias, mas era como Minerva tinha dito. Estava no meio do ano e o trem só ia levar os alunos de intercâmbio.

Ana achou os australianos no vagão do meio, eram três meninos, igualmente grandes, loiros, sorridentes e bonitos.

-Você é a brasileira? – o maior perguntou.

-Sim.

-Prazer. – os dois apertaram as mãos. – eu sou Dylan, esses são Kevin e Josh. Qual seu nome?

-Ana. – ela apertou a mão dos outros dois.

Só aí ela notou que os três tinham ratos-cangurus no ombro, eram bem fofinhos, mas Preta ia voar neles assim que saísse da gaiola.

-Me desculpe, meninos, mas eu vou achar outra cabine. A minha coruja tem que esticar as asas e é meio perigoso fazer isso aqui.

-Volta depois, queremos conversar com você. – Josh disse.

-Pode deixar.

Ela achou a cabine com o chinês e os franceses. Os três também eram meninos. Os franceses eram loiros diferentes dos australianos. Enquanto Dylan, Kevin e Josh eram bronzeados, fortes e falantes os franceses eram pálidos, altos, magrelos e charmosos. O chinês era consideravelmente menor, era mais tímido e mais quieto.

-_Bonjour mademoiselle_, meu nome é Louis. – um deles disse erguendo a mão. – e esse é Teo.

-Oi. – ela respondeu apertando a mão dos dois.

O chinês se levantou e fez uma reverência.

-Nín hǎo. – Ana o imitou. – eu sou Jin Ling.

-Eu sou Ana.

Ela olhou procurando animaizinhos indefesos que Preta poderia comer, mas só achou um panda-vermelho do lado de Ling, e duas corujas, uma branca e outra marrom, com os franceses. Preta conseguiu sair da gaiola e logo fez amizade com as outras duas.

No meio da viajem Kevin apareceu para sequestrar Ana e a levou para a cabina dele, claro que Preta foi junto, então Ana ficou meio preocupada. Mas os ratos estavam em segurança em suas gaiolas, livrando Ana de suas preocupações. Ela ficou o resto da viagem conversando com os australianos.

Quando eles chegaram já era noite e as malas já estavam na carruagem. Ana ficou meio surpresa quando viu que a carruagem andava sozinha, todos os intercambistas ficaram. Ela dividiu a carruagem com Ling, Dylan e Kevin. Josh, Louis e Teo ficaram na outra.

Quando chegaram no castelo já estavam jantando. Minerva deu um tempo para eles se esticarem e cinco minutos depois eles estavam sendo chamados pelo diretor Dumbledore. Ana olhou curiosa para as mesas, milhares de alunos olhavam pra eles curiosos.

-Sejam bem vindos, alunos de intercâmbio. – Dumbledore disse lhes dando um sorriso caloroso. – espero que vocês se sintam em casa aqui e que aproveitem sua estada. Mas antes de qualquer coisa vocês devem ser colocados em casas.

Só aí Ana notou que na frente tinha um banco, e em cima do banco tinha um chapéu todo remendado. A professora Minerva levantou o chapéu com uma mão e com a outra ergueu uma lista.

-Jin Ling.

O coitadinho ficou tremendo de nervosismo, dava pra ver que daria tudo para não ser o primeiro. Se sentou inseguro no banco e Minerva colocou o chapéu na sua cabeça. Não demorou muito para ele gritar em alto e bom som:

-Corvinal!

O pessoal da Corvinal explodiu em aplausos e Minerva esperou um momento antes de chamar o segundo nome.

-Dylan Kaills.

Dylan foi andando como se estivesse andando na praia, sem nenhuma preocupação. Ficou sorrindo o tempo inteiro, mesmo quando o chapéu cobriu seus olhos e gritou:

-Grifinória!

Todos mundo na Grifinória bateu palmas, assoviou, fez a festa. Minerva os calou e disse:

-Teo Marchand.

Teo foi com completa indiferença, estava mais que claro que ele não acreditava na divisão dos alunos em casas. Ele simplesmente não ligava pra que casa iria. Nessa o chapéu demorou, mas tomou uma decisão.

-Sonserina!

O povo da Sonserina comemorou e Minerva esperou pra chamar o próximo nome.

-Louis Percollet.

Louis foi mais indiferente que Teo, os dois compartilhavam a mesma crença e, assim como Teo, acabou indo para a Sonserina. A Sonserina comemorou mais um pouco e Minerva esperou.

-Kevin Pierce.

Kevin foi andando feliz da vida, seu sorriso era maior que o de Dylan e não se desmanchou nem uma vez.

-Grifinória!

Kevin foi pulando pra perto de Dylan e o povo da Grifinória fez a festa de novo. Minerva teve que pedir silêncio antes de chamar o próximo nome.

-Josh Perkins.

Josh andou relaxado e mal o chapéu tocou na sua cabeça já gritou:

-Grifinória!

Mais uma comemoração incrivelmente longa da Grifinória que teve que ser silenciada por Minerva.

-Ana Stradivários.

Ana andou normalmente e se sentou no banco, o chapéu cobriu seus olhos e tudo ficou silencioso. Demorou um pouco até o chapéu gritar pra quem quisesse ouvir:

-Corvinal!

O pessoal da Corvinal comemorou e Ana foi se sentar do lado deles, Ling estava feliz por Ana estar lá, ele não iria aguentar se fosse o único estudante de intercâmbio naquela casa. Durante o jantar Ana aproveitou para dar uma olhada nos alunos, nenhum parecia especificamente oprimido ou triste. Teria que procurar mais fundo.

**Quem lembra do Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum? Ana é filha do Nino, e só pra avisar, eu fiz baseado no filme, não no programa. O nome inteiro do Nino é Antonino Stradivários, eu não queria escrever Stradivárius porque é o nome de um violino e cadê a originalidade disso?**

**Comentem!**

**PS: tenham paciência que fica melhor na parte 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uma estranha em Hogwarts – parte 2**

A primeira aula de Ana era Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, o professor era o senhor Ketrleburn, um homem velho, mas robusto e forte, cheio de membros de madeira e de metal. Ana o adorou. Os alunos da Corvinal tinham aquela aula junto com os alunos da Grifinória e um trio chamou a atenção de Ana.

Um dos meninos era visivelmente calmo, inteligente e responsável. Era alto, magrelo e tinha cabelos castanhos, tinha umas cicatrizes no rosto e o uniforme gritava por um alfaiate, mas mesmo assim era bem bonitinho. Era o mais quieto dos três. Os outros também eram altos, mas tinham cabelos negros ao invés de castanhos, e não tinham nenhum respeito pelo uniforme escolar. As gravatas estavam frouxas e as camisas desabotoadas, mostrando uma outra blusa mais justa por baixo.

Um claramente amava o próprio cabelo, usava óculos e tinha uma pinta de exibido, além de tentar puxar conversa com uma menina ruiva que, pelo visto, não queria saber dele. O outro era o mais bonito, e parecia saber disso, já que ele não parava de dar em cima das meninas, tinha o cabelo comprido, que chegava nos ombros e tinha um sorriso safado no rosto. Demorou um pouco para Ana notar que não era um trio, e sim um quarteto. O último era um menininho baixo e gordinho, tinha uma carinha de rato e parecia viver para adorar os outros três.

O de óculos notou que Ana estava olhando e veio todo sorrisos conversar com ela.

-Você é a aluna de intercâmbio. – não foi uma pergunta. – eu sou o James.

-Ana. – os dois apertaram as mãos.

-Aqueles são Sirius. – o bonitão acenou. – Peter. – o gordinho acenou tremendo nas bases. – e Remus.

Eles se aproximaram e Ana apertou a mão dos três.

-Você que veio do Brasil, não é? – Sirius perguntou visivelmente interessado.

-Isso mesmo.

-Como é lá?

Antes que Ana pudesse responder o professor mandou todo mundo calar a boca e a aula começou. Quando a aula acabou os meninos se despediram prometendo falar com ela no almoço. Ana reparou na menina ruiva, a mesma que James estava tentando conversar antes, e a cara que ela estava fazendo. Parecia que ela não estava nem um pouco contente em ver os meninos conversando com Ana, especialmente James. Claro que Ana ficou curiosa, mas não tinha tempo de investigar, seus colegas da Corvinal já estavam indo para a próxima aula.

Era a aula de Poções, e ia ser junto dos meninos da Sonserina. Ela cumprimentou os franceses (que eram os únicos do mesmo ano dela) e se sentou no primeiro lugar vazio que encontrou. Só depois ela notou no menino que estava do seu lado, era magrelo, alto, os cabelos eram longos e precisavam de um salão de beleza com urgência, o nariz era grande e pelo visto sorrir era uma coisa que ele não fazia muito. _Se _fazia alguma fez.

-Oi. – Ana disse. – eu sou Ana.

-A aluna de intercâmbio, eu sei. – ele respondeu evitando de olhar pra ela.

-Qual o seu nome?

Ele a olhou desconfiado, como se Ana fosse atacá-lo ou coisa parecida. Ana fechou a cara e bufou.

-Eu só queria ser educada, mas pelo visto estou perdendo o meu tempo.

Ela pegou seus livros e se sentou no meio dos franceses. Estes foram muito mais gentis e amigáveis, mas o estrago já estava feito, Ana estava de mal humor. O professor Slughorn passou uma poção bem fácil e Ana terminou com tempo de sobra, não tinha sido a única, o menino ensebado que tinha sido grosso com ela também terminou.

-Finalmente temos uma aluna que consegue competir com o Severo. – o professor disse todo alegre ao ver que a poção de Ana estava perfeita.

Severo, o menino grosso, bufou e Ana cruzou os braços. A próxima aula também era com a Sonserina e a professora era Minerva. A tarefa era bem difícil, tinha que fazer as estátuas andarem, mas Ana conseguiu fazer com que a estatua desses uns dois passos antes de parar por completo. Severo fez uma careta pra ela, ela pensou que fosse, mas com aquela cara naturalmente raivosa e mal humorada a gente nunca sabe. Ele não conseguiu fazer o homenzinho dar nem um passo.

A professora Minerva ficou visivelmente impressionada e aquilo só fez a careta de Severo piorar. Quando Ana saiu da sala ele a chamou de má vontade.

-Como você fez aquilo?

Ana olhou bem pra ele, parecia que ele preferia pular de um penhasco do que conversar com ela.

-Eu continuei tentando. – dito isso ela saiu andando.

Ela chegou no Grande Salão na companhia dos franceses, Dylan estava na mesa da Grifinória com os outros, não demorou pra vê-la entrar. Foi correndo na direção dela e a levou pra mesa da Grifinória.

-Esses são os Marotos. – ele disse apontando pra James, Sirius, Peter e Remus.

-Eu conheci eles na aula.

-São legais, não?

-Não sei...

Sirius se aproximou dela e lhe deu um de seus melhores sorrisos.

-Deixe-me mudar isso então.

Ana caiu no riso e foi seguida por James, Remus e Peter. Sirius estava visivelmente confuso, será que tinha perdido seu charme? Mas Ana parou de rir na mesma hora que viu Severo, aquele menino tinha lhe dado nos nervos!

-Que foi? – Remus perguntou notando a cara que ela fez.

-Nada.

Sirius seguiu seu olhar e fez uma careta.

-Não liga pra Ranhoso, ele é um pé no saco.

-Agora você disse tudo. – James disse.

Eles continuaram conversando quando Ana notou na menina ruiva, ela se sentou do lado de Severo e, para o choque de Ana, ela o fez rir. Como assim? Pelo que Ana tinha visto Serevo não ria nem se sua vida dependesse disso, e lá estava ela, fazendo ele se comportar como um adolescente normal.

-Quem é ela? – Ana perguntou.

-É Lily Evans. – James respondeu. – bonita, não?

-Muito. Você já disse pra ela que gosta dela?

-Como você sabe?

-Eu acho que todo mundo sabe, Pontas. – Sirius respondeu.

Mais risos e um James muito vermelho. Ana passou o almoço na mesa da Grifinória, Sirius não parou de dar em cima dela, mas Ana não se enganou com ele, e Dylan, Kevin e Josh quase o socaram seis vezes por tamanhas audácias. Peter e Remus foram os mais educados enquanto James foi o mais cara-de-pau, não parou de falar de Lily e como precisava de bons conselhos sobre como conquistá-la. Só no final que Sirius perguntou como era o Brasil, mas Ana não teve tempo de falar muita coisa, já que era a hora da próxima aula.

História da Magia era a aula mais chata, Ana quase caiu no sono. Só começou a prestar atenção de verdade quando ele falou seu nome, não chamando sua atenção, mas dando a matéria.

-A família Stradivários é feita de uma espécie diferente de bruxos, do tipo que é muito raro se encontrar. – todos olharam pra Ana, mas ela não prestou atenção, estava muito ocupada ouvindo o professor. – vivem muito mais tempo que bruxos normais, são mais excêntricos, não escondem quem são e seus poderes são canalizados de uma maneira diferente da nossa. Enquanto nós temos varinhas, eles tem livros. E nós nascemos com poderes, sem precisar de recarga. Eles não, apesar de nascerem com poderes, eles os fortalecem com os já mencionados livros e uma vez a cada quatrocentos anos, no alinhamento dos planetas. Eles não diferenciam as pessoas, pra eles não existem bruxos e trouxas, pra eles só tem pessoas mais diferentes que as outras. A professora Mcgonagall me contou que temos uma Stradivários conosco esse ano.

Ele olhou pra Ana e ela olhou em volta, todos estavam olhando pra ela. Ela corou e voltou o olhar para o professor.

-Mas eu uso varinha e não tenho nenhum livro, professor. – ela disse.

-Acho que o motivo disso é que você não é uma Stradivários pura. Sua mãe era uma bruxa de Hogwarts, não era?

-Sim. – era verdade, a mãe de Ana não era brasileira. Tinha sido estudante de Hogwarts, esse era um dos motivos porque Ana queria tanto ir pra lá.

-Aí está a resposta. Parece que você puxou a sua mãe nessas características místicas. Mas não em _todas_. – ele trocou um olhar com Ana e ela engoliu em seco. – quantos anos a senhorita realmente tem?

Ana corou mais ainda e evitou de olhar para o lado.

-Vou completar 850 no mês que vem.

Toda a sala soltou aquele "Núúúúúúúúú! Caramba! Tá conservada, hein?" e começou a rir, Ana fez uma cara feia para o professor e ele engoliu em seco, só agora notou na burrada que tinha feito. Ana fechou o livro com força e cruzou os braços, o resto da aula aconteceu num clima desagradável, onde todos os alunos esperavam ver Ana voar no pescoço do professor.

Depois da aula a coisa só piorou, a noticia se espalhou numa velocidade espantosa e em questão de minutos todos da escola sabiam. Ana estava no banco lendo seu livro de História da Magia, mais especificamente o capítulo dos Stradivários, quando Lucius Malfoy apareceu para lhe encher a paciência.

-E aí, vovó? – ele perguntou. – como você está?

-Me deixe em paz, Malfoy. – Ana respondeu sem mesmo erguer os olhos.

Lucius Malfoy não gostava se ser tratado daquela forma. Ele arrancou o livro das mãos de Ana.

-Me devolve, Lucius! – ela tentou pegar o livro de volta, mas Lucius era mais alto que ela, e mais forte.

-Olha só. – Lucius arrancou uma página que tinha a foto de um homem bem velho. – é o seu irmão?

Os alunos que estavam cercando os dois caíram na gargalhada e Ana amarrou a cara. Lucius arrancou mais uma página, que tinha a foto de uma mulher mais velha ainda.

-Não sabia que você tinha uma irmã gêmea, Ana, vocês duas tem certamente a mesma idade.

Mais gargalhadas encheram o ar e atraíram mais pessoas. Ana viu os Marotos, os australianos, os franceses, Lily, Ling e até Severo, nenhum deles estava rindo, mas Severo parecia estar aproveitando aquele momento.

-Deixe ela em paz, Malfoy. – Sirius disse ficando frente-a-frente com Lucius.

-Sirius? Eu já sabia que você gostava de meninas mais velhas, mas eu acho que já tá exagerando.

Riram mais ainda e Sirius ficou vermelho de raiva, já estava a ponto de socar Lucius quando Ana segurou o braço dele. Foi a vez dela de ficar frente-a-frente com Lucius, o loiro só riu incrédulo.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Lucius? – ela tirou a capa, a blusa e a saia mais rápido que um raio. Lucius ficou mais corado que um pimentão e todos ficaram em silêncio. – eu pareço assim tão velha? – ela olhou em volta e todos estavam corados e em silêncio, Lily tinha aprovação estampada na cara e Severo e Peter pareciam que iam enfartar. – da última vez que eu me olhei no espelho eu continuava linda. E sabe o que eu acabei de notar? Eu tenho idade pra quebrar a cara de toda a sua família, Lucius, mas eu vou me contentar só com você. – e ela o socou.

Foi tão forte que ele se dobrou de dor, Ana pegou seu livro de volta e se vestiu apressadamente. Quando foi embora todos a deixaram passar. Ela só notou que Sirius estava atrás dela quando chegou na Sala Comunal da Corvinal. E não era só ele, os outros Marotos também estavam indo, junto com os australianos e Lily (eles entraram com a ajuda de Ling).

Ana se sentou no sofá e abriu o livro. Lucius tinha arrancado páginas importantes, será que tinha um feitiço que consertava aquilo?

-Você está bem? – Sirius perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

-Estou.

-Foi meio exagerado, não acha? – Remus perguntou o mais carinhosamente possível.

-É que eu adoro causar uma boa primeira impressão. – todos riram, até a própria Ana. – e além do mais, eu acabei fazendo um favor pro Lucius, ele não vai ver nada parecido com isso de novo por um bom tempo. – mais risos.

-Vocês viram a cara do Ranhoso? – James perguntou rindo.

-Não chame ele assim, Potter! – Lily disse com raiva.

-Mas você tem que admitir que a cara dele foi engraçada, Evans.

Lily amarrou a cara, se sentou ao lado de Ana e pegou o livro das suas mãos.

-Você quer que eu conserte pra você?

-Tem jeito? – Ana perguntou esperançosa.

-Claro que tem.

A conversa continuou, mas logo logo Minerva apareceu chamando Ana. Nunca tinha parecido mais ultrajada.

-O diretor quer te ver, senhorita Stradivários.

Ana engoliu em seco, será que eles iam mandá-la embora? Depois de apenas um dia? Só podia ser um recorde! Sirius apertou sua mão a encorajando a Ana foi com a professora. A sensação de entrar na sala do diretor foi interessante. Não era todo dia que precisava de senha pra ser expulsa!

Dumbledore stava brincando com sua fênix quando as duas entraram.

-Aqui está Ana Stradivários, diretor.

-Certo, sente-se Ana.

Ana se sentou na cadeira a frente do diretor e Minerva foi embora. Ele continuou brincando com a fênix.

-Você causou uma bela impressão hoje, senhorita Stradivários. Não só ficou seminua na frente dos colegas como também feriu Lucius Malfoy gravemente. – ele finalmente olhou pra ela e Ana engoliu em seco. – o que tem a dizer em sua defesa.

E Ana contou tudo, como estava sendo chamada de velha pelos colegas, como eles estavam tirando saro dela e como ela não tinha pensado nas consequências. Dumbledore escutou tudo em silêncio e quando Ana terminou ele sorriu.

-Ana Stradivários, você, com certeza, vai entrar na história dessa escola. Todos os Stradivários entram.

-Eu não sou a única?

-Não, seu pai já deu aula aqui por alguns meses, isso foi há 848 anos. Foi aqui que ele conheceu a sua mãe.

-Como o senhor sabe disso, diretor?

-Eu tenho as memórias do diretor antes de mim, seu pai também deu uma bela primeira impressão. Mas a sua mãe, Isabela, não ligou pro jeito excêntrico dele. Era uma aluna do sétimo ano, bem bonita era ela. Você puxou muitos traços do seu pai, mas os olhos são de Isabela, isso tá na cara.

-Obrigada diretor.

-Só fico curioso com aquela coruja...

-O que tem a Preta?

-Foi o último presente de sua mãe. E ela morreu a séculos atrás, como Preta vive até hoje?

-Um feitiço muito complicado e difícil.

-Imaginei. Provavelmente coisa do seu pai...

Ele ficou quieto pensando por tanto tempo que Ana achou que ele a tivesse esquecido.

-Diretor? – ela perguntou meio insegura.

-Sim? – perguntou como se tivesse sido acordado de um sonho.

-Como eu fico?

-Você? Continua linda e excêntrica como sempre foi. Uma perfeita Stradivários.

-Então eu posso ir?

-Pode. – Ana já estava nas escadas quando ele a chamou. – mas Ana, não faça isso de novo. Nós ingleses não estamos acostumados com tamanha exposição.

Ana riu.

-Não se preocupe diretor, nós brasileiros também não fazemos isso. Só em datas muito especiais.

Ana saiu da sala feliz da vida e deu de cara com Lucius, ele a olhou de cima a baixo e corou. Ela riu e saiu saltitando até a Sala Comunal da Corvinal, seus amigos ainda estavam lá. Lily e James discutindo sobre como consertar o livro de Ana, Remus e Peter tentavam puxar conversa com o tímido Ling, os australianos conversavam entre si e Sirius ria da discussão de James e Lily. Quando Ana colocou o pé pra dentro todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e o rodearam.

-E então? – todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-E então nada, eu vou ficar, meus amores!

Sirius a abraçou e todo mundo comemorou. Ana realmente sabia dar uma primeira impressão. Escreveu uma carta pra avó naquele dia, dizendo tudo o que tinha acontecido, não mentiu e nem escondeu nada. Afinal não tinha vergonha do que tinha feito. Aproveitou ainda pra pedir a avó que mandasse o seu livro, tinha esquecido ele no Brasil.

-Leva pra vovó, Preta? – Ana perguntou pra coruja.

A corujinha bateu as asas aceitando o desafio e Ana riu amarrando a carta na pata dela. Lhe desejou boa sorte e abriu a janela. Mal levantou voo Preta desapareceu na noite e Ana ficou aproveitando a vista. Hogwarts era mesmo um lugar incrível!

Se tudo aquilo tinha acontecido no primeiro dia, o que aconteceria no segundo? Ela tinha até medo de pensar!

**Comentem!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uma estranha em Hogwarts – parte 3**

No segundo dia Ana acordou com um mal pressentimento, estava indo tomar café com Ling quando encontrou Lily e Severo no corredor.

-Bom dia, Ana! Bom dia, Ling! – Lily disse toda sorrisos.

-Bom dia, Lily. – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Severo só amarrou a cara e saiu andando sem Lily.

-Qual o problema dele? – Ana perguntou bufando.

-Ele é assim mesmo. – Lily respondeu. – mas ele é uma ótima pessoa quando você conhece ele.

Ana não falou nada, gostava de Lily, não queria deixá-la brava nem nada parecido. Os três foram para o Grande Salão e, mal chegaram, lá estavam James e Severo jogando insultos e feitiços um no outro. Sirius e Peter estavam na torcida James junto com quase todos os outros alunos, Lily correu pra separar os dois e Ana se sentou na mesa da Corvinal pra aproveitar o show. Ling se sentou do seu lado, tímido como sempre.

Eles só pararam de brigar quando o correio chegou. Milhares de corujas voaram soltando embrulhos, cartas e jornais. Uma coruja cinza soltou um embrulho enorme na frente de Ana, ela sorriu adivinhando que era seu tão amado livro. Tinha uma carta em cima do embrulho e Ana a abriu sem demora. Mal a abriu a carta já estava falando.

-Isso tá ligado? Oh Deus, como funciona essa joça?

-Já está gravando, mãe.

-TÁ? Tudo bem, me dá um segundinho... ANA STRADIVÁRIOS, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? SEU PAI CHEGOU ONTEM E IMAGINA A CARA QUE ELE FEZ QUANDO ELE LEU AQUELA CARTA! COMO ASSIM TIRAR A ROUPA NO MEIO DOS SEUS COLEGAS E AINDA SOCAR UM DELES? MENINA, NÃO FOI ASSIM QUE EU TE EDUQUEI! Mas bem que o menino mereceu...

-MÃE!

-Tá legal! Ana, foi muito feio o que você fez, mas pelo menos você não guardou desaforo de ninguém, e por isso eu estou orgulhosa de você. Seu pai também está apesar dessa cara feia que ele tá fazendo. Eu não tive coragem de mandar a Preta de volta, a coitada tava exausta, mas não se preocupe, daqui a um ou dois dias ela volta. É melhor você achar o pobre coitado dessa escola e ajudar ele, não estou brincando Ana, a coisa é muito séria! Mudando de assunto, e espero que você esteja se divertindo e aí está o seu livro, não demore pra escrever de volta.

-Tchau Ana, meu amor! – os dois falaram.

E a carta explodiu. Ana ficou surpresa, afinal nunca tinha visto uma carta daquela. Também ficou com vergonha, não era todo dia que aquilo acontecia. E também ficou um pouco brava. Como assim o pai estava em casa? Ele disse que ia ficar na Ásia por três meses! Não era justo! Justo quando Ana viaja ele inventa de voltar?

-Você está bem, Ana? – Ling perguntou.

-O que acabou de acontecer?

-Você recebeu um gritador. – Sirius respondeu se sentando do lado dela. – um bem engraçado por sinal. – ele ignorou a cara que Ana fez pra ele e pegou o embrulho. – que livro é esse?

-Era pra ser o meu livro de poderes. – ela o tirou do embrulho e Sirius viu que o livro tinha rosto, não era bem um rosto, parecia uma máscara de borboleta, mas com boca e olhos. – meu pai fez pra mim no dia que eu nasci, só depois eles viram que eu ia usar varinha.

-Então por que você ainda tem ele?

-Oras, só porque não tem nenhum poder, não quer dizer que não tem sentimentos. Né, livro?

-Exatamente! – o livro respondeu num tom cortês.

Claro que o livro falante atraiu a atenção de muita gente, mas Ana logo baixou a bola de todo mundo o guardando na mochila.

-É aí que eu escrevo os feitiços que eu aprendi, as coisas que eu vi...

-É o seu diário. – Sirius disse lhe dando um sorriso perigoso.

-É. E antes que você tenha algum plano do mal já te digo que ele só abre pra mim.

-Veremos... – Sirius disse trocando um olhar com James.

Ana parou de prestar atenção e olhou para Severo, ele era o aluno mais oprimido que tinha visto. Será que era ele que a avó pediu pra ajudar? Era provável. Mas como ela ia ajudar Severo? Nem parecia que ele queria ser ajudado. Como ajudar uma pessoa assim? Ela resolveu investigar.

Era hora do seu fantástico plano de seis parte! E ela ia começar a parte um: bancar a detetive.

Ana ia precisar da ajuda dos franceses, afinal tinha que entrar no quarto de Severo e ela não tinha a senha. Teo nem quis saber, não ia abrir a porta nem se ela quebrasse todos os seus ossos, e isso era uma coisa que ela estava tentada em fazer.

Louis foi mais razoável. Ana teve que prometer mandar um livro parecido com o dela pra ele, na França, quando eles voltassem pra casa. "Nada de mais..." ela pensou consigo mesma "é só pedir pro papai".

Com tudo resolvido eles foram pra lá na hora do almoço. Todos notaram quando eles passaram direto pelas mesas e saíram do Grande Salão.

-O que vocês acham que eles tão fazendo? – Peter perguntou enquanto tentava roubar as torradas de Remus.

-Não sei não. – Sirius respondeu triste.

-Será que ela tá ficando com o francês? – James perguntou roubando o suco de Peter.

Sirius cuspiu o leite que estava bebendo na cara de Peter, o pobre menino com cara de rato só pode amarrar a cara e usar a capa pra se secar. James e Remus riram da cena e Lily se aproximou curiosa.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou oferecendo um guardanapo a Peter.

-Almofadinhas está gostando de uma certa menina. – James respondeu.

-Quem? – os australianos perguntaram, entrando na conversa.

-A... – James começou.

-A...? – até Lily e Peter perguntaram junto.

-Na...

Remus riu, os australianos desistiram e foram conversar com umas meninas da Lufa-Lufa, Peter ficou mais perdido que o normal e Lily entendeu. A...Na..., ou seja, Ana. Sirius adotou uma pose completamente indiferente e James se juntou a Remus na gargalhada.

-O que você vai fazer Sirius? – Lily perguntou.

Antes que ele tivesse a chance de responder qualquer coisa James já estava dizendo:

-Vai soltar o charme Black em cima dela. Estou certo, Almofadinhas?

Ele e Sirius trocaram um sorriso antes que Sirius disser:

-Como sempre, Pontas.

Lily rolou os olhos e se afastou procurando Severo, ele devia estar com Lucius ou Bellatrix. Ninguém reparou, mas o coitado do Peter ainda não tinha entendido nada.

_Voltando a parte um do plano de seis partes..._

Louis e Ana chegaram nas masmorras e ficaram frente a frente com uma gárgula horrível. Ana quase pulou de susto quando esta mexeu e disse em alto e bom som:

-Senha.

-Sangue de cobra. – Louis disse.

A gárgula voltou a ficar imóvel e a parede se abriu. Eles entraram e Ana viu como aquele lugar era escuro e sinistro, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de classe, ela adorou! Louis se sentou num dos sofás negros enormes que ficavam na frente da lareira.

-Faça o que _vous _tem que fazer, que_ j'ai_ espero aqui. – ele disse.

Ana foi para o quarto que Severo dividia com Lucius e com mais dois meninos. Era um quarto típico de menino, ou seja, era uma bagunça. Cuecas e revistas espalhadas no chão, um pôster enorme de um time que quadribol qualquer e aquele fedor de chulé. Ana podia jurar que tinha uma ou duas cobras rastejando no chão, mas não tinha certeza.

A cama de Severo não foi difícil de achar, era a mais arrumada, com milhares de livros e rolos de pergaminhos em cima. Um livro chamou a atenção de Ana, era o livro de Poções, e estava num estado lamentável. Ela o abriu e o viu cheinho de anotações, no canto de algumas páginas tinha até uns feitiços que Ana não conhecia. Ela podia apostar que Severo tinha os feito sozinho. Na capa tinha uma foto de Lily, a ficha de Ana caiu na hora. E ela ainda leu: "Esse livro pertence ao Príncipe Mestiço".

-Eu, hein? – ela falou consigo mesma.

_No Grande Salão..._

Severo estava sozinho no jardim quando Lily o achou.

-Oi Severo. O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou se sentando do lado dele.

-Eu queria estudar mais um pouco, mas não acho o meu livro de poções.

-Você deve ter deixado no seu quarto, não?

-Quer ir comigo procurar?

-Claro.

Os dois se levantaram e foram para as masmorras.

_Na Sala Comunal da Sonserina..._

Ana voltou pra perto de Louis, mas ele mal levantou do sofá a parede começou a abrir. Ana tinha que pensar rápido, com certeza quem quer que fosse ia querer saber por que ela estava lá. Quase em pânico ela agarrou Louis e os dois caíram de volta no sofá.

Snape e Lily quase tiveram um enfarto com a cena que viram. Louis e Ana estavam na maior pouca vergonha no sofá logo na entrada! Eles deram meia volta na hora e assim que a parede fechou Ana se afastou de Louis como se ele fosse radioativo.

-Que pensamento rápido, _mademoiselle._ Estou impressionado.

-Eu também. – Ana disse. – me desculpe por isso Louis, foi a única coisa que eu pensei.

Ele se levantou e lhe ofereceu a mão.

-Foi um prazer, _mon cher._

-Você viu quem era?

-_Pardon_, Ana, mas não.

Na saída Louis beijou a mão de Ana e os dois voltaram para o Grande Salão. Não viram Lily e Severo escondidos atrás da pilastra.

-Você viu isso, Sev? – Lily perguntou sem acreditar nos próprios olhos.

-Vi, e acho que até de mais.

-O Sirius vai ficar tão triste...

-Por quê? – ele perguntou vendo sua oportunidade de estragar o dia de Sirius Black.

-Bem... ele meio que tá gostando da Ana. Não comenta nada com ninguém, Sev. Me promete.

-Tá legal, Lily, eu prometo. – ele disse cruzando os dedos atrás das costas.

Severo odiava quebrar promessas, principalmente quando as promessas eram pra Lily, mas aquela era uma oportunidade muito boa pra se jogar fora. Aquele pomposo do Black ia ver só, Severo só tinha que esperar a melhor hora.

**Comentem!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi gente! Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, só tem uma coisinha. Muita gente pode ficar brava comigo, mas eu queria deixar claro que a fic acontece quando esse povo tava na escola. Severo não era bonzinho na escola, James era incrivelmente irritante, Lily era desconfiada e Sirius era um Don Juan... pelo menos é assim que eu interpretei. Não me odeiem, por favor! Eu adoro esse pessoal, acho que todos são demais, não estou queimando o filme de ninguém de propósito. É só a história.**

**Uma estranha em Hogwarts – parte 4**

Demorou um mês pra Snape ter seu momento de glória. Ele quase teve um ataque de nervos aqueles dias, justo quando ele tinha um Ás na manga os Marotos pegam leve com ele? Agora ele tinha certeza, não tinha justiça naquele mundo.

Ana ficou de olho em Severo aquele mês inteiro, coletando o máximo de informações possíveis sobre ele.

_Anotações no livro de Ana..._

Nome: Severo Snape.

Idade: 17 anos.

Hobbies: estudar, conversar com Lily e praticar defesa das Artes das Trevas (eu não sei sobre a parte da "defesa", mas definitivamente tem "trevas" no meio).

Gosta de: Lily, Lily, Lily e mais Lily.

Odeia: qualquer ser que respire, os Marotos, em especial James e Sirius.

Observações: é muito inteligente e quieto... QUE TORMENTO! PRECISO DE MAIS OBSERVAÇÕES!

_De volta no mundo real..._

Eles estavam no meio da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. A professora Sprout estava muito doente, então juntaram as quatro casas para terem a mesma aula. O professor Ketrleburn não conseguia ficar de olho em todo mundo, mas deu o seu melhor para passar a matéria de Unicórnios Marinhos.

-Temos que agradecer à família Summer por ter dado a escola o seu melhor casal de unicórnios marinhos. Agora quem se voluntaria pra nadar com eles?

Nenhum aluno levantou a mão, Ana e Sirius trocaram um olhar e levantaram a mão ao mesmo tempo. James já estava posicionado com a câmera em cima de uma árvore, se Ana ou Sirius pagasse algum mico ele estava pronto pra documentar.

-Excelente! Vão trocar de roupa que os unicórnios estão esperando.

Um feitiço simples e pronto, lá estavam eles já vestidos. Muitas meninas se derreteram com a visão de Sirius, e muitos meninos coraram ao ver Ana, mas o professor não notou nesses detalhes.

-O que vocês estão esperando? Pulem logo! E cuidado com a lula gigante e com os sereianos, eles não gostam de muito agito.

Sirius pulou primeiro, quase soltou um palavrão quando sentiu que a água estava não estava só fria, mas sim congelante!

-Tá muito frio? – Ana perguntou antes de pular.

-Claro que não! Pula logo, Ana, tá uma delicia.

E Ana pulou, quase na mesma hora ela nadou na direção de Sirius para afogá-lo. Só se segurou porque o professor tinha começado a gritar um monte de instruções.

-Agora eu vou tocar o apito, os unicórnios vão vir a superfície e eu vou jogar esses pássaros mortos na água. Enquanto eles estiverem comendo vocês mergulham, pegam um punhado de lama e passam nas costas deles, entenderam? – Sirius e Ana assentiram com a cabeça e ele continuou. – se der tudo certo e o unicórnio abaixar as nadadeiras é um sinal que vocês podem andar neles. Agora, se vocês sentiram que alguma coisa estiver errada, qualquer coisa, voltem para a margem o mais rápido possível. Esses bichos podem ser bonitos, mas vão afogar vocês se se sentirem ameaçados.

Ele tocou o apito e dois montes de bolhas surgiram, em alguns minutos dois unicórnios marinhos apareceram. Eles tinham corpos de cavalos marinhos, mas a cabeça era igualzinha a de um verdadeira unicórnio, a única diferença é que tinha escamas, e não pelos. O professor jogou os pássaros e eles começaram a comer, o maior e mais escuro foi apontado como o macho, a fêmea era menor, mais delicada e mais clara.

Ana e Sirius mergulharam e fizeram exatamente o que o professor disse, o coração de Ana disparou ao tocar na fêmea, afinal não era todo o dia que a gente tinha chance de fazer alguma coisa parecida com aquilo. Sirius estava mais tranquilo, mas isso significava que não estava nervoso. O macho era duas vezes maior que a fêmea, poderia afogar ele e Ana com um simples movimento da cauda.

Ele ficou incrivelmente aliviado quando o macho abaixou as nadadeiras e a sensação de montar nele era simplesmente indescritível. Ana também conseguiu montar no dela e lá estavam os dois, cavalgando lado-a-lado. Todos os alunos (menos Severo) aplaudiram.

O professor começou a explicar alguma coisa sobre os unicórnio, mas nem Ana nem Sirius prestaram atenção. Mal estavam cavalgando já estava voando. Sem nenhum motivo os unicórnios tiveram vontade de se mostrar e num piscar de olhos eles estavam fazendo acrobacias no ar, com Ana e Sirius ainda montados!

James filmava tudo feliz da vida em cima da árvore e até Remus tinha perdido a compostura tamanha era sua animação. O pequeno Peter estava tão feliz que não estava sentindo nem as pernas.

Enquanto todos olhavam pra Ana, que estava em cima do unicórnio que fazia um truque bem difícil, Sirius viu um jeito de se divertir, ao estilo Maroto.

Severo estava muito na borda e antes que ele visse, Sirius o puxou pra dentro d'água. O coitado não sabia nadar direito e acabou pagando uma cena cômica pra os colegas. James rui tanto que por pouco não caiu da árvore e até Lucius estava rindo. Lily estava tão preocupada que quase pulou dentro do lago pra buscar Severo.

-Black! – o professor gritou vermelho de raiva. – detenção! AGORA!

Sirius saiu do lago, sem olhar pra Severo, e foi andando calmamente pra dentro do castelo. Ana ajudou Severo a voltar à margem, nenhum dos dois ficou particularmente feliz com aquilo, mas Ana não ia deixar que ele afogasse e o professor não podia nadar por causa dos membros de madeira.

Lily os esperava na margem, mas assim que eles chegaram Severo se levantou bufando de puro ódio. Ele foi batendo o pé até o castelo e os outros alunos, vendo que ia acontecer mais cenas marcantes, foram atrás (Ana e Lily não foram exceção).

Severo encontrou Sirius no Grande Salão.

-Você se acha o máximo, não acha? – Severo perguntou cheio de ódio.

-Eu não acho, Ranhoso, eu _sei_. – Sirius respondeu num tom arrogante e superior.

-Olhem pra mim! – Severo começou com uma péssima imitação da voz de Sirius. – Eu sou Sirius Black, o bonitão goleiro da Grifinória, posso conquistar a menina que eu quiser e pisar em quem eu quiser como se fossem lixo!

Sirius só sorriu como um adulto sorri para uma criança que está no meio de um piti. Isso só enfureceu Severo mais ainda.

-Pois adivinhe só, Sirius Black, a menina que você está de olho... – ele apontou pra Ana. – está se divertindo a beça com o francês.

Todo mundo ficou chocado, e os Marotos não foram exceção. O queixo de Remus caiu no chão e voltou, James ficou tão chocado que perdeu a cor do rosto, Peter desmaiou e Sirius ficou olhando de Ana pra Louis, não queria acreditar nos próprios ouvidos.

Ana estava com os olhos arregalados, não sabia o que a surpreendera mais. O fato de Sirius está de olho nela, ou de Severo ter contado aquilo na frente de todo mundo. Lily tapava a boca com as mãos, sem querer acreditar no que Severo tinha feito. Não era a primeira vez que ele quebrava uma promessa daquele porte.

-Mentira! – Sirius disse mais alto do que pretendia.

-Pergunte a ela.

Sirius olhou mais uma vez pra Ana e ela andou até ficar de frente pra ele.

-É verdade, Ana? – ele perguntou pegando a mão dela.

-Claro que não-

-Mentirosa! – Severo gritou. – eu vi vocês dois no sofá da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, não minta, velhota!

Sirius olhou atentamente pra Ana, como ela queria que Severo calasse a boca!

-Não foi assim, Sirius...

-Foi exatamente isso que eu vi! – Severo disse.

-Não significou nada! – Ana disse.

-Não pareceu nada! – Severo gritou.

-CALA A BOCA! –Ana gritou tão alto que Severo engoliu as palavras e ficou quieto. – eu precisava entrar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, não queria que ninguém me visse. Louis abriu a porta pra mim e quando estávamos saindo tinha alguém entrando, foi a única coisa que eu pensei na hora. Não foi nada, Sirius.

Sirius soltou a mão dela e olhou pra ela com uma indiferença tão grande que Ana até sentiu frio.

-Sabe por que eu me interessei por você? – ele perguntou arrogante. – porque você é bonita, só por isso. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não gosto de múmias.

A última frase acertou Ana como um soco. Lily e James ficaram mais brancos que o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, o queixo de Remus caiu no chão e ficou lá, e Peter, que tinha acabado de acordar, desmaiou de novo.

Ana bufou ultrajada e deu um soco em Sirius, ele bamboleou, mas não caiu.

-Você é desprezível!

Ana estava a ponto de ir para o quarto quando viu Severo sorrindo, ele tinha conseguido o que queria, fazer Sirius sofrer. Ela também bateu nele e ele, ao contrário de Sirius, caiu pesadamente no chão.

-Eu desisto dessa escola! – Ana gritou pra ninguém em particular e saiu batendo o pé tão forte que até o Lorde Sangrento evitou ficar no caminho dela.

O professor Ketrleburn tinha acabado de chegar bufando quando viu Sirius e Severo com as caras marcadas, ele ficou furioso e mandou os dois na detenção, o resto dos alunos foi embora magicamente rápido, antes que sobrasse pra eles.

Lily queria ter uma conversa com Severo mas também queria ir falar com Ana, ela parecia muito magoada com Sirius, então a ruiva decidiu ir falar com Ana primeira, afinal era ela que estava chorando.

Ana ainda estava com roupa de banho e sua cama estava encharcada, não só pela agua do lago, como também pelas lágrimas. O coração de Lily se apertou tanto que ela achou difícil respirar.

-Você está bem, Ana? – Lily perguntou se sentando do lado dela.

-Tô ótima. – ela respondeu com a voz rouca.

-Sem querer ser chata, mas você não parece ótima...

-Eu nunca me importei com o que as pessoas falassem de mim. Eu nunca ouvi. E quando me magoava eu pensava: "Eles vão morrer antes que eu tenha envelhecido um ano". Sombrio, não?

-Só um pouquinho.

-Eu nunca me importei, mas quando o Sirius me chamou daquilo... – ela chorou mais alto e Lily lhe deu tapinhas nas costas.

-Você gosta dele, né?

-Odeio ele.

Lily lhe deu um sorriso triste, ela sabia o que Ana estava sentindo. Os Marotos tinham aquele feitiço de fazer você se apaixonar por eles, então eles te magoam e você se detesta por gostar deles. Por não poder parar de gostar.

-Eu quero ir embora. – Ana falou depois de ficar chorando por três horas seguidas. – tô cansada.

-Não tome nenhuma decisão precipitada, Ana. Se acalme e pense no assunto-

-Eu não quero ficar no mesmo teto de Sirius e Severo. Quero ir pra casa, onde todo mundo me trata com respeito.

-Acho que está cometendo um erro...

Preta, a coruja de Ana, chegou pela janela carregando um pequeno embrulho na pata. A coruja ficou em cima das costas de Ana e não saiu até Ana se levantar. Ela tirou o embrulho na pata de Preta e a coruja voou para o ombro da dona.

-O que é? – Lily perguntou enquanto Ana abria o pacote.

-São as minhas fotografias. – Ana abriu um sorriso fraco.

Lily viu fotos tão velhas que estavam em preto e branco. Ana mostrou uma que estava toda gasta, era em preto e branco e mostrava uma família que parecia ser da época dos tatara tatara avos de Lily. O homem era pálido, magrelo, alto e tinha uma mecha de cabelo que insistia ficar em pé, tinha um certo charme que Lily não soube definir. A mulher era linda. De altura mediana com cabelos cacheados, a cor era incerta, já que a foto era em preto e branco. Mas ela tinha um sorriso lindo, que lembrava muito o sorriso de Ana. Por fim tínhamos um bebê, que era segurado por ambos os pais. Era pálido e os cabelos eram tão escuros que Lily podia apostar que eram pretos. Não precisava ser um gênio pra saber que aqueles eram Ana e os pais.

-Minha mãe era linda, não era? – Ana perguntou enquanto secava uma lágrima do rosto.

-Muito linda.

-Não lembro muito dela, mas meu pai fala que ela era maravilhosa. – vendo a foto Lily conseguia acreditar.

As outras fotos eram de Ana com a avó, no Brasil. O pai de Ana aparecia em algumas, mas era muito raro.

-Ele nunca para em casa, sabe? É muito ocupado.

-Sinto muito, Ana.

-Eu não me importo, quando ele vem é como se ele nunca tivesse ido.

As duas ficaram conversando sobre famílias, alguns casos eram tristes e outros engraçados. Quando pararam Ana já estava bem melhor e muito mais calma.

-Eu sinto muito pelo o que o Sev fez, ele me prometeu que não ia contar pra ninguém.

-Como assim?

-Eu tava com ele naquela hora. – Lily explicou. – fiz ele prometer não contar pra ninguém, mas parece que ele não me levou a sério.

-Tá tudo bem, Lily, de verdade.

-Então você não vai embora mais cedo. Certo?

Ana entortou a boca e lançou um olhar pra Lily, que a estava olhando cheia de esperança.

-Certo. – Ana respondeu.

Lily a abraçou, feliz da vida, e as duas riram.

Quando Lily saiu do quarto de Ana já estava de noite, mas Lily não foi pro próprio quarto. Ela tinha que ter uma conversa séria com Severo. Ele estava no corredor a caminho das masmorras quando Lily o encontrou.

Os dois se olharam e Lily começou:

-Por que você fez aquilo, Sev?

-Me deixa em paz, Lily...

-Tô falando sério! Você quebrou sua promessa e não foi a primeira vez!

-Vai me dizer que o Black não merecia!

-A Ana não merecia! Você sabia que o Sirius gostava dela, mas não sabia que ela também gostava dele!

-E por que isso importa? – Lily ficou chocada com a indiferença dele. – se ela gostava dele eu só fiz um favor, livrando ela daquele traste.

-Não era decisão sua...

-E o que você sabe disso? Uma sangue-ruim como você não devia ter essas conversas com alguém como eu.

Lily ficou quieta e Severo apertou os olhos com força, estava tão bravo consigo mesmo que seria capaz de se chutar. Será que Lily aceitaria suas desculpas? Não. Lily saiu para o próprio quarto e nem olhou pra Severo, aí ele soube que tinha passado dos limites.

**Comentem!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uma estranha em Hogwarts – parte 5**

Uma semana tinha passado desde a confusão do beijo, os Marotos estavam no quarto passando o tempo, mas isso não significava que todos estavam gostando.

-Que tédio! – James disse olhando pro teto.

-O que você quer fazer? – Peter perguntou ainda deitado no chão.

-Não sei. – ele admitiu com pesar. – o que você quer fazer, Almofadinhas?

Sirius estava deitado na cama olhando pro teto com o olhar mais triste que os amigos tinham visto.

-Não quero fazer nada, Pontas. – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do teto.

Remus, que estava deitado na cama do lado lendo um livro qualquer, olhou pra Sirius, tentando descobrir o que tinha de errado com ele. Mas fosse lá o que fosse o lobisomem não sabia como consertar. Nenhum dos Marotos conseguia.

Até James ter a melhor ideia.

-Querem interrogar o Louis?

Pela primeira vez Sirius olhou James com interesse.

-Como assim?

-Interrogar! Saber o lado dele da história. Já ouvimos o lado de Ana e o lado de Ranhoso, só falta o lado dele.

Sirius não se animou muito, como se tivesse medo da verdade, mas até Remus achou uma ótima ideia e não teve outra, os Marotos iniciaram a caça de Louis Percollet.

Ele estava tomando café quando James e Remus o puxaram da cadeira. Louis caiu no chão e foi arrastado para o vestiário da Grifinória, os outros alunos só olharam pra eles e desejaram sorte a Louis, ninguém mexia com os Marotos.

Louis foi amarrado na cadeira e se viu cercado com quatro varinhas apontadas pra ele.

-_Mon Dieu_!

-Queremos fazer umas perguntinhas. – James disse sorrindo.

-_Idiots_...

-Melhor controlar essa língua. – Sirius disse perigosamente calmo, Louis engoliu em seco. – o que aconteceu entre você e a Ana? E em inglês!

Louis respirou fundo e falou:

-Nada aconteceu. A senhorita Ana te falou a verdade, ela queria entrar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina-

-Por que ela queria entrar lá? – Remus perguntou.

-Não me disse e eu não perguntei. Sou um cavalheiro, sabem? E cavalheiros nunca perguntam as damas suas intenções.

Os quatro rolaram os olhos e Sirius rosnou para que continuasse.

-Eu abri a porta pra ela e me sentei no sofá, disse que ia esperar até ela acabar o que quisesse fazer. Quando ela voltou estávamos indo embora quando a porta abriu, ela me empurrou de volta pra sofá e _bien_..._vous savez le reste_.

-Não aconteceu mais nada ? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

-Tentei falar com ela pra começarmos uma coisa só nossa, mas ela nem quis ouvir. – ele disse tristonho. – a _belle __mademoiselle_ não estava interessada em mim desse jeito. – depois Louis sorriu maldosamente para Sirius. – mas agora que você a magoou eu posso tentar de novo.

Sirius ficou com tanta raiva que quase socou Louis, mas James e Remus o seguraram a tempo. Eles soltaram Louis e o francês foi andando para o castelo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sirius queria tacar uma pedra nele, mas Remus viu o que ele queria fazer e não soltou o braço dele.

-Então a Ana estava dizendo a verdade. – Peter disse tentando equilibrar a varinha no dedo.

Sirius começou a suar frio. Por Merlin... Ana estava dizendo a verdade! E ele a tinha chamado de múmia! Dava pra ficar pior?

Dava. Quando ele foi pedir desculpas Ana se recursou a escutar o que ele tinha a dizer, na verdade se recusava a até olhar pra ele.

-Por favor, Ana! – ele a segurou pelo braço.

-Me desculpe, meu jovem, mas eu sou muito velha. Meus ouvidos não são mais o que eram antes e teria que fazer você falar no mínimo cinquenta vezes, não quero ser um incômodo para um menino tão novo como você.

Sirius ficou meio chocado com a hostilidade e depois que Ana puxou o braço e se soltou, ele não foi atrás dela. Sabia que tinha estragado tudo.

-Droga! – ele gritou socando o travesseiro.

-O que você vai fazer? – Peter perguntou inocentemente.

-Não faço a mínima ideia, Rabicho. Eu quero muito ficar com a Ana, mas ela não quer nem olhar na minha cara.

-Então você admite? – James perguntou entrando na conversa.

-Admito o quê?

-Que está apaixonado por ela?

Sirius amarrou a cara, apaixonado era uma palavra que ele não usava com muita frequência... verdade seja dita, ele nunca tinha ouvido aquela palavra relacionada a ele. Mas agora que ele estava pensando no assunto talvez James tivesse razão. Afinal Sirius não conseguia parar de pensar em Ana, não conseguia parar de pensar no mês que tinham passado como amigos, em como ela era maravilhosa, inteligente e corajosa. E toda vez que ele fechava os olhos lá estava ela, sorrindo pra ele. Então aquilo era o famoso amor?

-Admito. – ele disse resmungando

-Diga em voz alta. – James disse sorrindo, adorava torturar Sirius nessas horas.

-Eu, Sirius Black, estou apaixonado por Ana Stradivários. Satisfeito?

-Sim. – ele respondeu feliz da vida. – agora só temos que arranjar um jeito de você se desculpar com ela... alguma ideia, Aluado?

Remus balançou a cabeça, queria ajudar Sirius, mas romantismo não era com ele.

-Rabicho?

Antes que Peter tivesse chance de responder James mudou de ideia, afinal Rabicho nunca tinha tido uma namorada na vida, não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer. James começou a tagarelar um monte de ideia absurdas em como Sirius podia se desculpar com Ana. Sirius finalmente o interrompeu quando ele estava descrevendo uma cena horrível de como Sirius podia lutar com a lula-gigante para provar o seu amor por Ana. Sirius não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer aquilo, a menos, claro, se Ana pedisse.

-Pontas, sem querer oprimir a sua criatividade, eu acho que eu tenho um plano.

-Sério? – James perguntou incrédulo.

-Sério.

-Então vai lá!

E ele foi.

Achou Ana na biblioteca, ela estava estudando com Ling e os australianos, aquilo estava muito mais fácil na cabeça dele... "Que Merlin me proteja!" ele pensou antes de se sentar de frente pra ela.

-Ana, eu tenho uma coisa pra confessar. – como esperado ela nem ergueu os olhos. – eu sei que foi errado acreditar no Ranhoso, e sei também que foi muita maldade não acreditar em você e ainda te chamar daquilo. Sei também que devia ter acreditado em você, se você tinha alguma coisa pra fazer na Sala Comunal da Sonserina você simplesmente tinha. – ela olhou pra ele de má vontade. – se você não quiser me contar o que, eu não vou perguntar, porque eu confio em você. É isso que amigo fazem, eles confiam um no outro. – o olhar gelado que ela estava lhe dando começou a esquentar e ele viu que estava dando certo. – mas pra ser sincero eu não quero ser o seu amigo, eu quero ser muito mais. E eu sei que você ouviu o que o Ranhoso disse sobre mim e sobre eu poder ter toda menina que eu quiser, deve ter tirado suas próprias conclusões, e eu não te culpo. Mas você é muito mais que especial.

-E por que isso? – ela perguntou ríspida, a última parte fez ela ficar fria e distante de novo.

-Eu não sei! Os olhos lindos? Talvez. O sorriso que podia iluminar todo o castelo? Bem provável. Esse jeitinho lindo que só você tem? Ou será porque você é a menina mais bonita que eu já vi? Já sei! – ele bateu forte na mesa, e isso atraiu a atenção dos outros aluno, quer disser, os que ainda não estavam olhando. – todas as opções!

Ana o olhou desconfiada, tinha uma nítida ideia onde tudo aquilo ia dar, mas só pra confirmar...

-E o que você quer disser com tudo isso, Sirius Black?

-Que eu estou completa e absolutamente apaixonado por você.

Ana deixou o lápis cair e tudo ficou quieto, como se alguém tivesse apertado um botão pra pausar a cena, os telespectadores olhavam ansiosos para saber sua reação e Sirius sorria meio inseguro.

-Eu nunca fiz isso antes, então eu não sei bem como funciona. – ele disse tirando um anel do bolso, o coração de Ana parou de bater. – você quer namorar comigo?

Gritinhos dos telespectadores a parte tudo estava quieto, só faltava Ana responder.

-Eu... – ela disse olhando o anel, era de ouro com um pequeno rubi. – ah que se dane! CLARO QUE EU QUERO!

E ela pulou em cima dele, os dois caíram no chão e todo mundo explodiu em palmas, mas nem Ana nem Sirius escutaram, estavam muito ocupados com um beijo pra notar em alguma coisa. Claro que a bibliotecário apareceu que nem um anjo vingador e expulsou todo mundo dali, incluindo o casal recém formado.

Eles foram empurrados pra fora e depois de recuperarem o equilíbrio Sirius colocou o anel no dedo de Ana.

-Onde você conseguiu esse anel, senhor Black? – Ana perguntou olhando a própria mão.

-O chapéu seletor jogou na minha cabeça enquanto me selecionava. Depois me disse seria útil algum dia, e quem diria, foi mesmo.

-Útil ou não, eu adorei.

-Mas eu achei a outra parte melhor. – Ana corou e Sirius abriu seu sorriso mais atrevido. – quer continuar de onde paramos, senhorita Stradivários?

-Achei que nunca ia perguntar.

Os dois continuaram o beijo de onde tinha parado e não tinha ninguém mais feliz do que eles naquele momento. James e Peter chegaram por trás e jogaram confete nos dois até ambos estarem cobertos de papeis coloridos, da cabeça aos pés. Sirius se separou de Ana e fez uma cara feia pros dois amigos.

-Eu vou pegar vocês dois por isso!

James e Peter sorriram inocentemente, trocaram um olhar e saíram correndo. Sirius deu mais um beijo em Ana e saiu correndo atrás deles.

-Pontas! Rabicho! Voltem já aqui!

_No jardim..._

Lily não quis mais falar com Severo e ele estava tentando até agora fazê-la mudar de idea.

-Lily! – ele disse se sentando do lado dela. – sabe que eu não queria te chamar daquilo...

-Não importa.

-Então me perdoa?

-Sim. – ela disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-Voltamos a ser amigos? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

-Não.

-Por que não?

Ela fechou o livro com força e ficou de frente pra ele, ele até deu uma passo pra trás com a cara que ela fez.

-Você não é um bom amigo, Severo! Quebra promessas, briga comigo quando tento ajudá-lo e me chama de sangue-ruim sempre que perde a cabeça. E nem me faça começar a falar das suas outras amizades...

-O que tem elas? – ele perguntou com raiva.

-Lucius Malfoy? – ela perguntou incrédula. – Bellatrix? Narcisa? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eles não são boa gente, e eles já estão te mudando.

-Não seja idiota, Lily! Eles são meus amigos! E também reclamam de você, mas você está vendo que eu ainda estou aqui!

-Então devo ser grata por isso?

-Claro que sim!

Lily e Severo se encararam, não dava pra saber quem estava mais bravo.

-Acho que você deve voltar pros seus novos amigos Severo. – Lily disso guardando o livro na mochila. – pelo visto você não tem mais nenhum amigo velho.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Que eu não quero mais ser a sua amiga.

E dito isso Lily foi embora.

**Comentem!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uma estranha em Hogwarts – parte 6**

_Três meses depois..._

Era um fim de semana ensolarado, a maioria dos alunos estava nos jardins, matando tempo com os amigos, e os Marotos não eram exceção. Eles estavam de baixo de uma árvore, Remus estava lendo um livro da escola, James estava brincando com seu pomo roubado enquanto Peter o observava maravilhado, Sirius estava deitado na grama, com os pés apoiados no tronco. Ana estava do lado dele, dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

Os cinco eram a imagem da tranquilidade. E pra completar aquele cenário de dia perfeito foi naquele momento que os unicórnios marinhos pularam imitando golfinhos, fazendo um pequeno arco-íris aparecer bem em cima do lago.

James se divertia com o pomo o deixando livre uma distância cada vez maior e o pegando depois, ele estava tão entretido com aquilo que nem notou quando Lily apareceu. Ela se aproximou de Sirius e Ana e se inclinou pra ficar de frente com Ana, James ficou tão ocupado observando Lily que nem notou que o pomo tinha fugido, o pobre Peter ficou tentando pegá-lo sozinho, mas não estava indo muito bem.

-Ana? – ela chamou baixinho, com medo de acordá-la de mau jeito.

-Que? – Ana perguntou meio grogue.

-Lembra que combinamos de estudar juntas?

-Já tô indo. – ela disse abrindo os olhos.

-Estou te esperando na biblioteca. – Lily se ergueu e foi andando no seu jeito gracioso de sempre pra dentro.

Ana esfregou os olhos e foi se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Sirius a estava prendendo lá.

-Posso saber o que você está fazendo, senhor Black? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Não tem permissão pra sair, senhorita Stradivários. O dia está perfeito demais pra ser passado dentro de uma biblioteca.

Ana riu e deu um selinho em Sirius.

-Dia perfeito ou não, eu prometi, e uma Stradivários sempre cumpre suas promessas. – ela tirou os braços dele de sua cintura e se levantou. – te vejo mais tarde. Tchau pessoal.

-Tchau Ana. – todos disseram em coro.

James olhou pra Sirius e o viu sorrir de um jeito que ele nunca tinha visto antes, será que era assim que os apaixonados sorriam? Será que algum dia ele sorriria assim com Lily?

-Por que você está olhando pra mim assim, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

Só aí James notou que ainda estava olhando Sirius.

-Eu só estou muito feliz por você, Almofadinhas, só isso.

James olhou para o castelo, imaginando Lily na biblioteca. Sirius e Remus perceberam e lhe deram um sorriso.

-Não se preocupe Pontas... – Sirius disse.

-Você e Lily vão ficar juntos. – Remus completou. – tenho certeza.

-Eu espero que vocês estejam certos...

Peter finalmente conseguiu pegar o pomo, mas infelizmente também caiu dentro do Lago Negro. James e Sirius foram tirá-lo de lá de dentro antes que Peter se afogasse e depois de devidamente salvo Peter sorriu envergonhado enquanto entregava o pomo para James.

-Tem que treinar mais um pouco. – James disse olhando para Peter. – mas bom trabalho, Rabicho.

Peter sorriu feliz da vida, James não sabia, mas tinha acabado de fazer o dia dele.

-O que está pensando, Almofadinhas? – James perguntou notando Sirius olhar sonhador para o castelo.

-Eu acho que temos que tirar aquelas duas da biblioteca, só isso.

-A Evan não tem jeito mesmo... passar um dia lindo desse na biblioteca, que desperdício.

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar e um sorriso, Remus suspirou e guardou o livro, Peter torcia a camisa de mau jeito tentando ficar seco, ele e Remus sabiam que James e Sirius tinham acabado de ter um plano. Peter queria se secar logo pra ir ajudar e Remus estava apressado pra escapar.

-Rabicho, você sabe que não pode entrar na biblioteca molhado desse jeito. – James disse.

-E eu e Pontas estamos expulsos de lá por tempo ilimitado. – Sirius continuou. – mas não o nosso querido amigo Aluado.

James e Sirius seguraram Remus antes que ele conseguisse fugir. O lobisomem olhou pra eles com os olhos cansados, ele não era tão animado praquele tipo de coisa. James e Sirius sussurraram o plano no ouvido de Remus, o pobre Peter tentou se esticar pra ouvir, mas eles não deixaram que ouvissem.

-Entendeu? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Remus suspirou ressentido e respondeu:

-Entendi...

_Na biblioteca..._

Lily parou no meio da lista de feitiços e chamou a atenção de Ana pela quinta vez, e elas nem estavam estudando por tanto tempo assim! Ana só suspirava e ficava olhando a janela com um olhar sonhador. Lily por um momento sentiu inveja da amiga, era assim que os apaixonados sorriram, e ver aquele sorriso fazia Lily se sentir solitária, será que um dia ela sorriria daquele jeito com alguém?

Mas Lily logo parou de sonhar e tratou de trazer Ana junto.

-Ana! Você prometeu me ajudar a decorar feitiços!

-Me desculpe Lily. – Ana pareceu mesmo arrependida, mas ela era a namorada de Sirius Black, então todo o cuidado era pouco. – eu só acho que é um desperdício passar o dia na biblioteca, principalmente quando o dia tá assim tão lindo.

Lily suspirou, ela também achava um desperdício, mas ainda estava triste por causa de Severo e não achava possível aproveitar o dia.

-Por que essa cara tristinha? – Ana perguntou.

-É só que eu e o Sev não somos mais amigos.

-Sério? – Lily confirmou com a cabeça. – nossa, vocês dois pareciam tão unidos... o que aconteceu?

-Um monte de coisas... Ele não é mais o Sev que eu conheço.

-Agora que estamos chegando no último ano as pessoas se transformam. –Ana disse num tom misterioso. – pessoas que nunca esperávamos mudam drasticamente, sabia?

-Já vi.

Um bom exemplo era Sirius Black, desde que ele tinha começado a namorar Ana ele não pegava mais no pé de ninguém, não se exibia mais tanto assim e ele foi se mostrando uma pessoa bem legal, o tipo de pessoa que Lily gostava de passar o tempo.

Outro exemplo era James Potter, ele não fazia mais as coisas que a deixavam tão brava. Bem... pelo menos ela não o via fazendo, o que já era alguma coisa. James tinha se mostrado um menino animado e incrivelmente gente boa, como Lily nunca tinha notado aquilo antes? Ah é... ele era um babaca antes.

-Quando que isso aconteceu? – Ana perguntou quase ultrajada.

-Três meses atrás... – Lily respondeu com cuidado, Ana era meio perigosa quando se sentia ultrajada.

-Como assim três meses atrás? E você só me conta hoje?

-Bem, você não ficou exatamente disponível pra eu contar. – e era verdade, desde que Ana e Sirius começaram a namorar os dois não se desgrudavam, parecia patético e enjoativo com outro casal, mas com aqueles dois era uma coisa bem fofa.

-Não é desculpa!

-Tá bom, me desculpe por não ter te contado antes Ana.

-Está perdoada e... o que o Remus tá fazendo?

As duas encararam Remus, que estava esparramado no chão tentando pegar a mochila de um calouro, quando finalmente conseguiu foi um milagre que ninguém ,tirando as meninas, tinha visto. Ele jogou uma coisa lá dentro, colocou a mochila no lugar e saiu correndo. As duas se entreolharam.

-Isso não pode ser um bom sinal. – Lily comentou.

-Com certeza.

Em menos de dez segundos a mochila do calouro explodiu e voou meleca verde pra tudo que era lado, Lily se encolheu esperando ser atingida pela nojeira, mas Ana estava na frente dela com um livro enorme, protegendo o cabelo das duas. Os uniformes não tiveram a mesma sorte, mas Lily estava grata do mesmo jeito.

A coitada da bibliotecária quase teve um infarto quando viu o resultado, expulsou todo mundo dali e saiu gritando por um zelador. Lily e Ana deram de cara com os Marotos, os quatro pareciam quatro anjinhos, as imagens da inocência. Nenhuma das duas se enganou.

-Eu sei o que você fez Potter. – Lily disse cruzando os braços.

-Na verdade, sabemos o que o Remus fez. – Ana disse olhando Sirius como uma mãe olha pro filho quando o pega fazendo a maior bagunça. – mas vamos combinar que Remus nunca faria uma coisa dessas, a não ser que duas certas pessoas pedissem.

Remus ficou mais que aliviado, elas não pensavam que ele era um delinquente! Vitória! Peter tapava a boca pra não rir enquanto James e Sirius trocavam um olhar.

-Eu me sinto ofendido meninas. – James disse teatralmente.

-Vocês realmente estão pensando que _nós_ tivemos alguma coisa a ver com a explosão da biblioteca? – Sirius perguntou mais dramático que James. – realmente acham que isso foi um plano nosso...

-Pra tirar vocês daquela biblioteca? Que vergonha de vocês duas!

Elas tacaram meleca verde neles e Peter explodiu em uma gargalhada. Todo mundo riu junto, até Remus. Foi nessa hora que o sinal tocou, o sinal só tocava quando tinha notícias importantes, então todos foram para o Grande Salão. O diretor estava lá e parecia muito feliz consigo mesmo. Esperou todos se sentarem e começou:

-Caros alunos, eu gostaria de informar que nesse ano teremos um baile de Natal, faz um bom tempo que essa escola teve uma festa que prestasse e eu vou me encarregar de mudar isso. O baile vai ser no dia de Natal e todos estão convidados. Podem ir procurar um par que a festa vai ser de arromba! – ele deu um passinho de dança e todo mundo ficou animado.

-O que me diz? – Sirius perguntou a Ana, que estava sentada ao lado dele.

-De quê?

-De ir ao baile comigo.

Ana fingiu estar pensando depois enlaçou o pescoço de Sirius.

-Eu adoraria ir com você. Vai ser a despedida perfeita.

-Que história é essa? – Sirius perguntou sério, já não sorria mais.

-Sirius, pensei que você soubesse...

-Soubesse o quê, Ana?

-Que eu vou embora no Natal.

Sirius saiu para o jardim, não acreditava numa coisa dessas! Ana só tinha ficado lá três meses! Era muito pouco tempo! Se ele soubesse disso teria aproveitado muito mais a companhia dela, teria a beijado mais, teria a abraçado mais! E só de pensar o quanto ele estava animado com o baile e com o que acontecia _depois_ do baile...

-Sirius! – Ana disse indo atrás dele.

-Isso não é justo Ana! - ele disse desabando na grama. – você devia ficar aqui até se formar! Devia ficar comigo pra sempre!

Ana arregalou os olhos, Sirius não a culpava, também não tinha acreditado no que tinha acabado de dizer. Ele estava praticamente a pedindo em casamento! Era muito rápido? Com certeza. Mas ele viu que a ideia não era tão ruim assim.

-Sirius, mesmo que eu me formasse aqui você não ia conseguir ficar comigo para sempre. – ele a olhou triste e ela se sentou de frente pra ele, pegando o rosto dele com as duas mãos. Sirius estava mais que triste, será que Ana ia disser que não gostava dele tanto assim? – eu vi o quanto meu pai sofreu por causa da minha mãe. Não é justo, sabe? Não crescemos e envelhecemos como pessoas normais, nosso metabolismo é lento demais. Eu não ia aguentar ver você envelhecer e morrer na minha frente Sirius, não sou forte o bastante pra isso.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela e Sirius a secou.

-O que proponha que a gente faça então? – ele perguntou meio rouco.

-Que não façamos nada. – os dois ficaram com as testas encostadas. – Não importa o quanto a gente queira, senhor Black, algumas coisas nunca vão mudar. Vamos aproveitar o tempo que nos resta e quando eu for embora eu só vou ser uma boa lembrança pra você. E você vai ser uma boa lembrança pra mim também.

-Eu não queria que acabasse assim. – ele disse triste.

-Não acabou ainda.

E ela o beijou, foi um beijo diferente. Mais sério, mais intenso e muito, mas muito melhor, Sirius já tinha beijado muitas namoradas antigas assim, mas nunca tinha sido beijado assim, era a primeira vez que uma garota tinha tomado a iniciativa com ele... Nenhum dos dois sabia por quanto tempo o beijo durou, só sabiam que depois não tinham mais ar pra nada. Ana o abraçou ofegando e sussurrou:

-Eu e ia adorar uma visita sua um dia desses.

O sexto sentido de Sirius apitou e ele sorriu pra Ana, eles não iam ficar juntos por mais tempo, mas podiam aproveitar o tempo que ainda lhes restava.

-Vou pensar no seu caso. – ele respondeu.

-E eu vou estar esperando.

Ela se levantou e voltou pra dentro, Sirius tinha muito coisa pra pensar, mas prioridades! Como ele fazia pra se livrar das três meninas que Ana dividia o quarto? Ia ter que falar com James.

O achou conversando com Lily, Sirius parou meio chocado. James Potter estava tendo uma conversa civilizada com Lily Evans! Que milagre era aquele? Seja lá qual fosse o assunto devia ser muito importante, por que James não parecia estar brincando, o que era muito raro, mesmo!

Demorou pra Lily ir embora, mas quando aconteceu James estava com cara de que tinha acabado de ganhar na loteria.

-O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

-Convidei a Evans pro baile. – James nem esperou Sirius perguntar. – e ela disse sim!

-Muito bem, Pontas!

-E você? Por que está todo estranho?

Sirius contou tudo pra James, que Ana estava indo embora depois do baile, que os dois provavelmente não iam se ver mais, que Ana disse que assim era melhor e que ela o tinha convidado pra ir no quarto dela e que precisava de ajuda.

-Que tipo de ajuda?

-Eu preciso tirar as outras três meninas do quarto. Alguma ideia?

James ficou pensativo por um momento e depois sorriu apreciando sua própria esperteza.

-Elas precisam ficar doentes. Não o suficiente pra elas caírem duras no chão, mas o suficiente pra colocar elas na enfermaria por uma noite inteira. Quando você quer ir?

-Amanhã é uma boa. – afinal o tempo urge!

James e Peter estavam com a capa de invisibilidade, andavam devagar e com cuidado pra não fazer nenhum movimento brusco, não queriam que a capa descobrisse nenhum lugar. Severo estava fazendo uma poção qualquer na presença do professor Slughorn, os dois estavam de frente para o armário de poções e James e Peter respiraram fundo. Precisavam ter calma e discrição.

Foram lentamente para dentro do armário e James começou a procurar nas prateleiras altas, enquanto Peter procurava nas baixas. Eles acharam o que estavam procurando exatamente no meio, depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez James ergueu a mão para pegar. O frasco continha uma poção verde e era pequeno, com o vidro lindamente enfeitado. Nem James nem Peter acreditaram quando Severo não olhou. Geralmente ele sempre via quando eles estavam de capa e precisavam pegar alguma coisa.

James fechou a mão ao redor do frasco e o prendeu junto ao peito, agora era só sair da sala e começar a correr. Eles foram lentamente para fora da sala e assim que ficaram fora do campo de visão dos dois começaram a correr como se um trasgo estava atrás deles.

A poção provocava enjoos, vômitos e calafrios, não era nada muito grave, mas ia conseguir deixar as meninas na enfermaria a noite toda. James e Peter entraram no Grande Salão e Peter foi correndo se sentar do lado de Remus.

James colocou a capa de novo e pingou uma gota da poção no suco de cada uma. Elas mal tomaram os enjoos começaram.

-Caramba Lisa, você e as suas amigas não parecem muito bem. – James disse cheio de preocupação.

-Eu tô muito enjoada James. – Lisa respondeu meio verde. – eu acho melhor ir na enfermaria.

-Eu te ajudo. – James a apoiou no ombro e se virou para Remus e Peter. – cadê o cavalheirismo pessoal? Me ajudem aqui!

Remus se levantou e ajudou uma das outras duas. Peter ajudou a outra, mas ela era muito mais alta que ele e ele quase foi esmagado pelo menos umas três vezes no caminho. Sirius e Ana estavam no meio do café quando viram a cena, Ana descobriu na hora.

-Que estranho, Sirius, as minhas três colegas de quarto estarem doentes logo hoje. – ela disse bebendo o suco e olhando pra ele pelo canto do olho.

-É bem estranho mesmo. – ele concordou na maior cara de pau.

-Tomara que não seja nada contagioso, senão eu estou ferrada.

-Tenho quase certeza que você está segura.

Ana sorriu e o beijou antes de se levantar.

-Onde você vai? – ele perguntou quando notou que o beijo tinha parado.

-Eu vou ir a Hogsmeade com a Lily pra fazermos compras. – ela lhe deu mais um beijo e pegou a bolsa. – te vejo mais tarde.

Sirius amarrou a cara, mas acabou rindo, às vezes ele esquecia que Ana tinha mais amigos. Os australianos eram um bom exemplo, ela sempre tinha um tempinho pra dar uma surra neles no xadrez. Ling estava sempre com Ana quando ela estava sozinha, e, claro, tinha Lily... as duas tinham virado as melhores amigas e Ana adorava a companhia dela. E o sentimento era recíproco.

Sirius aproveitou que Ana tinha saído pra passar um tempo com os próprios amigos, porque, apesar de ainda falar e ficar com eles todos os dias, ele só dava atenção a Ana. Já estava passando da hora de um tempo de qualidade com os Marotos, _só_ com os Marotos.

_Em Hogsmeade..._

Ana e Lily foram para uma boutique linda, onde só tinha vestidos de formatura. Algumas alunas já estavam lá olhando para todos os vestidos como se eles fossem obras do arte, o que de fato eram.

Cada vestido era mais lindo que o outro e Ana não soube qual escolher. Lily escolheu um rosa claro, que combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele e dava um contrate muito interessante com o cabelo ruivo.

-Já escolheu um? – Lily perguntou.

-Não...

Lily lhe deu uma mãozinha e as duas chegaram no provador com seis vestidos pra experimentar. Ana acabou escolhendo um vermelho escuro, batia um pouco acima do joelho e deixava suas pernas maravilhosas. Lily ficou com o rosa mesmo, tinha visto o quanto estava bonita com ele e nem quis ver outra opção, era aquele mesmo.

Depois de comprarem os vestidos, chegou a hora dos sapatos e depois das joias, e assim foi o resto da tarde. Quando finalmente acabaram já estava começando a escurecer Ana sorriu pensando a cara de Sirius, ele não devia saber que as duas iam demorar tanto assim. No caminho de volta pra Hogwarts ela ainda aproveitou pra falar com Lily.

-Então você aceitou ir ao baile com o James...

-Sim.

-Pensei que você não gostava dele. – Ana disse sorrindo.

-Pois eu não _odeio_. – Lily ficou um pouco corada e Ana aumentou o sorriso. – ele mudou muito.

-Eu sei.

-E ele não é tão mau assim.

-E ele gosta muito de você.

-Acha mesmo? – agora Lily estava definitivamente vermelha.

-Tenho certeza. – Ana riu com o embaraço da amiga e a abraçou. – vocês dois são tão fofos juntos!

As duas riram e continuaram a andar.

_Em Hogwarts..._

Peter, Sirius e James estavam correndo pelos corredores como se suas vidas dependessem disso, e o pior que dependia mesmo. Eles tinham acabado de soltar um monte de sapos no banheiro dos monitores e eles não tinham gostado nada. Remus tinha se arrependido amargamente de ter dito a senha pra eles entrarem.

Eles viraram a curva a tempo de ver um grupo consideravelmente grande de monitores correndo furiosos na direção errada. Peter desabou no chão e James se dobrou tentando respirar direito. Sirius riu um pouco, mas acabou tossindo, não tinha ar suficiente para dar uma boa risada.

Eles voltaram para o Grande Salão na mesma hora que Ana e Lily entraram, Sirius foi praticamente flutuando na direção delas. Ana voou no pescoço dele e quando notaram, Lily estava sentada do lado de James e os dois estavam rindo.

-Como foi? – Sirius perguntou.

-Muito bom. – Ana respondeu ainda pendurada no pescoço dele. – eu comprei um vestido maravilhoso, a Lily também e no final tivemos bastante tempo pra conversar.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-O quê?

-O que as garotas tanto conversam?

Ana riu antes de responder.

-Conversamos sobre um monte de coisas, mas tenho que admitir que o assunto principal são os meninos.

-Então vocês conversam muito sobre mim? – ele perguntou estufando o peito.

-Um pouco, mas também conversamos sobre outros meninos.

Sirius não gostou de saber disso e amarrou a cara. Ana riu mais ainda e o beijou de novo, só parou quando ele melhorou a cara.

-Você é muito bobo, sabia disso, senhor Black?

-Se você está dizendo...

Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez e foram se sentar para o jantar.

Na mesa Peter ficou o tempo todo sendo atingido por colheradas de purê, o pessoal da Sonserina tinha acordado cruel aquele dia. Remus não tirou os olhos do livro, Sirius só tinha olhos pra Ana, e ela só tinha olhos pra Sirius. James conversava com Lily e ela prestava toda a atenção em James, ou seja, ninguém ajudou o pobre Peter. E como ele era o mais baixo não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser tentar ignorar.

Ana foi para o quarto dizendo que estava com muito sono, o que, para o terror de Sirius, parecia verdade. Lily também foi pro quarto e os meninos foram também. Assim que Sirius chegou no quarto atirou os sapatos no chão e mergulhou na pilha de roupas que tinha no canto do quarto procurando sua vassoura.

-Você vai voar até lá? – Peter perguntou tirando purê do ouvido.

-Você tem ideia melhor? – Sirius perguntou ainda mergulhado.

-Como você sabe onde fica a janela dela?

-Francamente Rabicho... eu já namorei metade das meninas da Corvinal, memorizei aquela torre inteirinha.

-Melhor não dizer isso a Ana. – James falou.

-E tenho cara de idiota?

-Quer mesmo que eu responda?

Sirius ergueu vitorioso a vassoura e foi na direção da janela.

-Boa noite, pessoal! – ele disse feliz da vida.

E pulou. Estava muito frio aquela noite e Sirius desejou ainda estar com os sapatos, mas não ia dar meia volta pra pegá-los.

Ana guardou as compras no armário, trocou de roupa e ficou escovando os cabelos. Na verdade ela ficou tão entretida naquilo que pulou de susto quando ouviu Sirius bater na janela. Ela pôs a cabeça pra fora e lá estava Sirius, em pé na vassoura, quase caindo. Ele subiu a janela e a vassoura ficou flutuando até ele esticar o braço e pegá-la no ar.

Ana deu uma boa olhada nele, ele parecia feliz, mas estava tremendo de frio. Ela o abraçou protetoramente e ele a abraçou de volta.

-Você tá com frio? – ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não é nada não.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um tempo e quando Sirius parou de tremer ele beijou Ana do mesmo jeito que ela o tinha beijado mais cedo. Os dois não pararam de se beijar nenhum momento, nem mesmo quando ela escorregou as mãos para o peito dele e foi abrindo os botões da camisa dele, um por um. Sirius só parou de beijá-la para enfiar o rosto no cabelos dela, ela o beijou no pescoço e Sirius fez a mesma coisa.

Sua blusa caiu no chão e ele a puxou pra mais perto, se é que isso era possível, os dois voltaram a se beijar e sem nenhum aviso Sirius carregou Ana até a cama, onde a colocou com o maior amor e carinho do mundo. Ele se deitou do lado dela e apagou a vela com um sopro forte e decidido.

**Comentem!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uma estranha em Hogwarts – parte 7**

A luz acordou Ana e a fez abrir os olhos, ela meio que esperava ver Sirius deitado do lado dela, mas ele não estava lá. Na verdade, ele não estava em nenhum lugar do quarto. Ana ficou meio confusa, afinal ela teria notado se ele tivesse voltado pro quarto dele no meio da noite, o que ele certamente não fez.

Ela pensou nas possibilidades enquanto vestia o pijama, podia não saber onde ele estava, mas se lembrava de que ele tinha avisado que o efeito da poção ia passar de manhã e logo logo as meninas iam voltar pro quarto. Ela nem queria imaginar o que elas diriam se a vissem daquele jeito.

Ela voltou pra cama depois de trocar de roupa, ainda estava com sono e queria voltar a dormir. Já estava com os olhos fechados quando ouviu alguém entrar no quarto, Ana se sentou na cama e riu ao ver Sirius carregando desajeitadamente uma bandeja cheia de comida.

-Bom dia, senhor Black. – ela disse enquanto ele colocava a bandeja desajeitadamente na cama. – você não faz isso com frequência, não é?

-Nunca gostei de uma garota o suficiente pra fazer. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Então é a primeira vez que você traz café da manhã pra uma namorada? – Ana perguntou sem acreditar.

-Sim.

-Você não faz ideia de como eu estou me sentindo especial.

Ela o beijou e ele respondeu:

-Você sempre foi especial pra mim. – eles se beijaram de novo e Sirius ficou sério. – mas isso não é de graça não!

-Ah não? – Ana perguntou segurando o riso.

-Eu tive muito trabalho pra não ser pego, imagina o que as pessoas iam dizer se me vissem descalço carregando uma bandeja pra torre da Corvinal! Isso vai custar muito caro.

Ana pôs a bandeja de lado e enlaçou o pescoço de Sirius.

-Eu estou disposta a pagar qualquer preço.

Ele sorriu e a puxou pra mais perto.

-Bom saber.

Eles estavam a ponto de se beijar quando Ana se lembrou de uma coisa e se separou dele na hora.

-Sirius, nós temos aula!

-Não temos não. – ele respondeu. – é a última semana de aula, as provas já acabaram e o diretor liberou quem quisesse pra fazer compras pro baile. E antes que você se preocupe com suas colegas de quarto devo avisar que elas estão bem em Hogsmeade fazendo compras, o que nos deixa livres a tarde toda.

Ana sorriu e voltou a se aproximar.

-Tem alguma coisa que você não pensou? – ela perguntou. – algum problema que não tenha resolvido?

-Só um, na verdade.

-Qual? – Ana perguntou genuinamente curiosa.

-Como eu vou fazer pra aguentar o próximo ano sem você. – ele a beijou antes que ela falasse alguma coisa triste. – eu te amo, Ana.

Ana ficou verdadeiramente emocionada, sabia que amava Sirius e sabia que ele a amava também, mas nenhum dos dois tinha dito em voz alta. Quem diria que foi Sirius Black que disse aquilo primeiro? Ela o abraçou forte e disse:

-Eu também te amo, Sirius.

-Agora. – ele disse sorrindo. – quanto ao meu pagamento...

Os dois trocaram um sorriso e se beijaram de novo.

_No Grande Salão..._

James, Peter e Remus estavam no Grande Salão quando Lily entrou, pele jeito ela estava procurando alguém.

-Que foi, Evans? – James perguntou.

-Eu queria falar com a Ana, mas ela não está aqui...

-Ela provavelmente ainda está no quarto. – James respondeu bagunçando os cabelos, como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais.

-Mas não é a cara da Ana dormir até mais tarde.

-Eu não disse que ela estava dormindo.

Peter soltou uma risadinha e Lily soube que tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar.

-O que ela está fazendo então? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Eu não faço a mínima ideia. Só posso te assegurar que ela não está sozinha.

Peter deu mais uma risadinha e a ficha de Lily caiu, ela corou um pouco e encarou James com os olhos tão arregalados que mais pareciam pratos.

-Ela tá lá no quarto com o Sirius?

-Isso é tão surpreendente?

Lily tinha que tirar o chapéu pra Ana, era a primeira menina que ela tinha conhecido que conseguia deixar o famoso galinha Sirius Black no quarto a noite toda.

-Bem... – ela disse cruzando os braços. – já que ela esta ocupada eu vou procurar outra pessoa pra conversar então.

-Eu estou disponível. – James disse erguendo a mão.

Lily olhou James desconfiada, não tinha baixado completamente a guarda com ele. Ele sorriu inocentemente pra ela e Lily riu.

-Por que não?

Os dois foram para o jardim e Peter ficou olhando até eles desaparecerem.

-É Rabicho, parece que vamos ficar sozinhos o dia inteiro. – Remus disse fechando o livro.

-Não tem nenhuma chance de Sirius descer?

-Você viu a namorada dele? É mais provável a McGonagall dançar Macarena do que ele descer antes do jantar.

Peter riu com a imagem da professora dançando Macarena, mas ficou meio triste por Remus ter razão. Eles estavam sozinhos o dia todo, porque não tinha chance de Sirius aparecer e nem de James deixar Lily. Peter não ficou muito animado de passar a tarde com Remus, não que ele não gostasse dele, mas Remus provavelmente ia ficar o dia todo na biblioteca e Peter ia ter que ficar com ele, já que não suportava ficar sozinho.

Dito e feito, Remus e Peter passaram o dia todo na biblioteca, Peter não aguentava mais olhar pra livros. Sirius e Ana só desceram depois do jantar e James ficou conversando com Lily até não poder mais.

A semana passou num piscar de olhos e antes que eles vissem já era o dia do baile. Sirius tinha recebido um pacote do pai, e claro que estranhou, Orion nunca lhe mandava nada a não ser berradores berrando mais e mais criticas.

-O que vocês acham que é? – Sirius perguntou com medo de se aproximar.

Peter cutucou o pacote como se ele fosse explodir, Remus o olhou desinteressado e James o sacudiu tentando ouvir alguma coisa, mas fosse lá o que fosse era leve e macio.

-Quer abrir isso de uma vez! – Ana disse achando aquela cena toda a coisa mais ridícula do mundo.

Sirius rasgou o pacote quase com medo e fez uma careta logo que viu o que tinha dentro.

-O que é? – todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Um terno. – Sirius respondeu erguendo a belíssima peça de roupa.

Era toda preta e parecia ter sido feita por medida. Caiu uma carta de dentro do terno e Sirius a abriu com o maior descaso.

-"Eu usei no meu primeiro baile, não vejo por que você não possa usar também. Ele dá sorte, então use com carinho. Se divirta, Orion.". Dá pra acreditar nesse cara? – ele disse jogando o terno no chão.

-Qual o problema? – Ana perguntou pulando para salvar o belo terno.

-O Almofadinhas tem sérios problemas quando o assunto é família. – James respondeu.

-Nunca estão felizes comigo. – Sirius disse pra ninguém em especial. – sempre me criticam e agora me mandam um terno! Eu não entendo pais.

-Quer disser que você não vai usar? – Ana perguntou sem acreditar.

-Claro que não!

Ana sentiu o chão faltar, tinha imaginado Sirius naquela roupa e ele nunca tinha lhe parecido mais bonito ou charmoso. Ela estava esperando ver na vida real, mas se dependesse de Sirius Ana ficaria por conta da própria imaginação.

-Sirius, eu aposto que isso ia significar muito pro seu pai. – ela disse.

-Agora que eu não uso mesmo.

-Eles não podem ser tão ruins! Nenhum pai é assim tão ruim. – Sirius cruzou os braços amarrando a cara. – você está me dizendo que nenhuma hora dos seus dezessete anos você se divertiu com os seus pais.

-Bem...

-Em nomes desses momentos! – Ana disse lhe jogando o terno. – use esse terno, por favor!

-Já que você pediu...

Ana comemorou pulando no pescoço de Sirius e todo mundo riu, era impressionante como Ana conseguia convencer Sirius a fazer as coisas que ele normalmente nunca faria.

Lily olhou no relógio e arregalou os olhos.

-Por Merlin! Vamos Ana!

Ela puxou Ana de Sirius, o bonitão fez a perfeita cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Onde vocês vão? – ele perguntou ainda segurando a mão de Ana.

-Vamos nos arrumar, seu bobo. – Ana respondeu.

-Falta dez horas pro baile.

-Meninas demoraram.

As duas saíram correndo deixando os Marotos pra trás.

-Bom... – Sirius disse. – eu não demorou dez horas pra me arrumar...

-Alguém tem alguma ideia de como passar o tempo? – James completou.

Peter balançou a mão freneticamente querendo falar, mas ninguém prestou atenção.

-Já sei! – Sirius disse estalando os dedos. – podemos preparar uma surpresa pro baile.

-Excelente ideia, Almofadinhas!

Eles foram sem notar na cara que Peter fez.

_Com as meninas..._

Ana e Lily tinha combinado de se arrumar junto de mais duas meninas, Alice Kingsley e Star Silverdale. Foi uma bagunça, maquiagem e cabelos voaram pra todos os lados. Mas, só depois de muita luta, as quatro ficaram prontas e ainda com meia hora de antecedência.

-Então meninas... – Ana disse cruzando as pernas. – com quem vocês vão?

-Eu vou com o Frank Longbottom. – Alice respondeu feliz da vida.

-Parabéns ! – Ana disse animada. – ele é um gato!

-Eu sei!

As duas riram e Star disse:

-Eu vou com o Xenophilius Lovegood.

-Quem? – as três perguntaram.

-O loiro da Corvinal, que fica procurando trolls de jardim e naggers.

-Aquele bonitinho que fica tagarelando sobre um monte de coisas que eu não entendo? – Ana perguntou na maior cara de pau.

-Esse mesmo.

-Nossa! Ele também é lindo! – e ela não estava mentindo.

-E vocês combinam tanto! – Lily disse. – acho que vocês são muitos fofos juntos.

-Eu espero que você esteja certa... – Star disse.

-Mas e você Lily? – Alice perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – com que você vai?

-Com o James Potter.

Alice e Star fingiram desmaiar.

-Finalmente aconteceu! – as duas disseram entre gritinhos.

-Aconteceu o quê?

-Você finalmente deu uma chance pra ele! Graças a Merlin! – Lily corou e amarrou a cara, as três riram.

-Lily, todas nos sabemos que James é um cara bem legal. – Ana disse. – você nunca deu uma chance pra ele te mostrar isso.

-Eu acho que vocês tem razão... mas e então _Ana_? Por que você não fala pra elas com quem você vai?

Ana riu e deu um beliscão em Lily, ela sempre se desviava das atenções mandando Ana para os leões.

-Desembucha Ana. – Alice disse.

-Com quem você vai? – Star completou.

-Com Sirius Black.

Star e Alice deram mais uns gritinhos e Lily riu.

-Aquele menino é um sonho! – Alice disse.

As quatro continuaram a jogar conversa fora, mas logo desceram quando notaram que a meia hora já tinha acabado. Elas desceram e encontraram os meninos na escada. Frank Longbottom foi o primeiro a vê-las.

-Você tá uma beleza, Alice. – ele disse beijando a mão dela.

-Obrigada Frank. – ela disse corando.

-Você tá muito linda, Lily. – James disse.

Lily sorriu corando um pouco. Xenophilius foi o mais escandaloso, ele literalmente se curvou e disse que estava diante de uma deusa, os meninos rolaram os olhos, as meninas acharam a coisa mais bonitinha do mundo, incluindo Star.

-O que você acha? – Ana perguntou rodopiando na frente de Sirius, que até agora não tinha dito nada.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e entortou a boca.

-Falta alguma coisa... – ele disse.

-O que? –ela olhou se olhou e ficou insegura, era a última noite dela em Hogwarts e ela queria ficar bonita pra Sirius, será que ele estava achando que ela estava feia?

Ele tirou uma caixinha de joia do bolso e sorriu.

-Uma outra coisinha pra te ajudar a lembrar de mim. – ele disse.

Ana abriu a caixinha e lá estava um colar de ouro com rubis. Combinava lindamente com o anel que Sirius tinha lhe dado. Ela soltou um gritinho agudo e abraçou Sirius, ele estava rindo e só parou pra beijá-la e pra colar o colar nela.

-Já disse que você está deslumbrante hoje? – ele perguntou no ouvido dela.

-E eu posso devolver o elogio.

E ela não estava mentindo, Ana já tinha imaginado Sirius naquele terno, mas sua imaginação não lhe fez justiça. Sirius estava simplesmente maravilhoso! Ana o achou tão bonito que quase desmaiou quando botou os olhos nele usando aquele terno.

O grupo foi para o Grande Salão e quase não o reconheceram, a decoração estava incrível. Nove arvores de natal estavam montadas e o teto estava lindamente estrelado, isso sem falar das fadinhas que substituíram as velas flutuantes. Estava nevando, mas não estava frio nem nada assim, o chão estava branco assim como as paredes, e um palco se erguia exatamente onde ficava a mesa dos professores. Eles mal entraram no salão um fotografo se aproximou e tirou uma foto de cada casal.

Ana e Sirius sorriram e foram cegados temporariamente pelo flash, depois o fotografo deu a foto para Ana e foi a casa de outro casal. Ela ficou deliciosamente surpresa quando viu como eles ficavam lindos juntos.

-Eu tô uma gata! – ela disse sem nenhum pingo de humildade.

-Você sempre tá. – Sirius disse. – Eu que tô um arraso!

Ana riu e guardou a foto na bolsa. Mais alunos entraram, incluindo Lucius Malfoy, cujo par era Narcissa Black, e Severo com Belatrix. E só quando o salão ficou cheio que o diretor apareceu para fazer seu discurso.

-Estamos todos aqui nesse baile de Natal para nos com estilo dos nossos alunos de intercambio, eles vão voltar pra casa depois do baile. – Sirius abraçou Ana mais forte. – mas isso não significa que eles serão esquecidos.

Lucius riu baixinho e Severo perguntou baixinho:

-Tá rindo de quê?

-Te conto depois. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

O diretor continuou:

-Alguns fizeram uma primeira impressão maior que os outros. – todo mundo olhou pra Ana e riu, incluindo o diretor. – mas todos ficaram no coração de Hogwarts, e eu tenho certeza, que no coração de muitos de vocês. Também estamos aqui pra comemorar o Natal, sei que muitos preferiam passar essa data com a família, mas eu acredito que há mais de um tipo de família. Feliz Natal a todos.

Todos disseram "Feliz Natal" e ele continuou:

-Agora vamos aproveitar essa festa!

A banda sem nome entrou e começou a tocar e todos começaram a dançar. Ana não faz ideia de quanto tempo ficou dançando, só sabe que de uma hora pra outra a batida animada tinha parado e sido substituída por uma muito mais lenta, nem ela nem Sirius pareceu se importar muito com a mudança.

Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele e ele passou os braços em torno da cintura dela.

-Está se divertindo, senhorita Stradivários? – ele perguntou no ouvido.

-Precisa mesmo perguntar?

Os dois se beijaram e Ana olhou pro lado e começou a rir.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Olha – ela apontou discretamente.

Sirius se virou e viu James e Lily dançando, James devia ter dito uma coisa bem engraçada porque Lily estava rindo feliz da vida. Sirius puxou Ana pra mais perto e ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, tudo parecia perfeito... mas foi aí que ela viu Severo. Ele estava de cara amarrada sentado na mesa, ao lado de uma igualmente emburrada Bellatrix Black. Ana não tinha mais tempo pra ajudar Severo com sutilezas, estava na hora de uma abordagem mais direta.

-Sirius. – ela disse erguendo a cabeça.

-Que foi?

-Sabe quando você disse que ia me deixar fazer o que eu precisava sem me fazer perguntas? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça meio inseguro e ela continuou: - bem, eu preciso ir dançar com o Severo agora.

-Quê? – ele perguntou mais alto do que gostaria. – mas é claro que-

-Você prometeu! – ela disse antes que ele falasse besteira.

-Tudo bem...

-Você é o melhor namorado do mundo.

Ela lhe deu um beijo estalado e saiu na direção de Severo, ele amarrou a cara pra ela, mas ela só sorriu e ergueu a mão.

-Dança comigo, Severo?

Bellatrix caiu da cadeira e até o próprio Severo não soube o que dizer. Acabou pegando a mão dela só pra deixar o ridículo Sirius Black mais verde de ciúmes do que já estava.

Ela colocou as mãos no ombro dele e ele colocou as dele na cintura dela meio sem saber o que estava fazendo. Eles dançaram por um tempo até ele olhar pra Lily pelo canto do olho, claro que Ana notou.

-Você deve estar sofrendo, não é? – ela perguntou.

-Não sei do que você está falando. – ele respondeu evitando de olhar pra ela.

-Sabe sim. E sabe o que eu acho? – ela não esperou uma pergunta. – que se você não tivesse tanta raiva das outras pessoas, talvez você estivesse dançando com ela esse momento. – ele amarrou a cara mais ainda e corou um pouco.

-O que ele tem que eu não tenho? – ele perguntou de má vontade.

-Quer mesmo saber? – de novo, ela não esperou por resposta. – ele é bonito, forte, talentoso, capitão do time de quadribol e, em geral, o sonho de toda menina. Não me leve a mal, eu prefiro o Sirius, mas muitas meninas dariam a alma pra namorar James Potter.

-Lily não é uma dessas meninas!

-Eu sei. Ela é esperta, prefere as pessoas pelo o que elas são por dentro. Infelizmente James também é muito bom por dentro.

-Você que acha. – ele respondeu hostilmente.

-Viu? É essa atitude que fez a Lily ir embora. – ele ficou quieto. – não vou mentir pra você dizendo que dá pra consertar tudo, porque não dá. Ela já está gostando dele, e já rompeu todos os relacionamentos com você. Mas uma coisa eu posso dizer. – ele olhou pra ela curioso. – a vida sempre segue em frente. Você é esperto Severo, é talentoso, vai dar um ótimo professor um dia. Não precisa ficar se torturando por um romance que nunca aconteceu, por inimizades de escola, por tudo isso aqui. Você é muito mais que isso.

-Acha mesmo? – ele perguntou de mais má vontade ainda.

-Tenho certeza disso.

A música acabou e Ana fez uma coisa que chocou praticamente a escola inteira. Abraçou Severo. O coitado não soube direito como reagir, mas nem teve tempo. Ana já tinha se separado dele e voltado pra Sirius. O bonitão afastou Ana do campo de visão de Severo quase na mesma hora e ele ficou sozinho na pista de dança.

Severo voltou cambaleando pra mesa onde Bellatrix estava e só notou que Lucius também estava lá quando ele o puxou.

-Você queria saber por que eu estava rindo, certo?

-Certo.

-Pois adivinhe... ninguém vai se lembrar de Ana Stradivários.

-Como assim? – ele perguntou voltando pra realidade.

-Eu coloquei uma poção de memoria em todos os comes e bebes. – ele respondeu rindo. – todo mundo que está comendo e bebendo não vai se lembrar dela.

Severo queria perguntar por que, mas depois se lembrou com quem estava falando. Lucius Malfoy era extremamente vingativo, Ana o tinha humilhado na frente de todo mundo, ele ia devolver mil vezes pior. Severo olhou em volta, praticamente todas as pessoas estavam dançando, mas quando chegou meia noite todos fizeram um brinde de Natal. Todos, sem nenhuma exceção beberam. Incluindo Lucius e Severo.

Pra ele foi difícil engolir, Ana podia ser muito irritante, mas aquela conversa tinha mexido muito com ele e Severo não queria esquecer. Mas se não bebesse Lucius, seu único amigo naquela escola inteira, ia se zangar com ele e Severo não estava em condições de perder mais um amigo.

Num canto Peter dançava sozinho enchendo a cara de ponche. Ele notou Preta na janela e viu como a coruja olhava pra taça.

-Quer ponche, Preta? – ele perguntou colocando o ponche num pires.

Ele colocou o pires na janela, ao lado de Preta, e ela bebeu quase tudo. Peter continuou a danar sozinho e a coruja foi para a própria gaiola, a despedida estava chegando.

Ana aproveitou o baile ao máximo, mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco, e quinze minutos depois do brinde ela foi chamada pra entrar no trem. Todos estavam lá pra se despedir dela, Remus, Peter, Lily, James, Alice, Star e Sirius.

-Tchau Remus. – ela disse o abraçando. – cuida deles pra mim.

-Vou tentar. – ele disse. – mas não garanto nada.

Os dois riram e Ana abraçou Star e Alice, quando chegou a vez de James ele prometeu fazer uma travessura por semana em nome dela.

-Vou cobrar hein! – ela respondeu rindo.

Lily a abraçou forte, dizendo que ela tinha sido uma de suas melhores amigas.

-E vai continuar sendo, vou escrever toda semana, pra fazer você se lembrar. – ela prometeu.

Na vez de Peter, James o empurrou pra roubar mais um abraço. Quando Ana viu Peter já tinha sumido. E chegou a vez de Sirius...

-Vou sentir sua falta. – ele disse escondendo o rosto nos cabelos dela.

-Também vou sentir sua falta. – ela o puxou pra mais perto. – vai escrever pra mim?

-Todos os dias.

-Promete?

-Claro que eu prometo.

Eles sorriram e se beijaram, o apito do trem tocou e Ana subiu a bordo, tinha sido a última a entrar. A porta se fechou e a trem começou a andar, seus amigos ficaram acenando até o trem desaparecer e Ana caiu no sono. E que sonho bom ela teve! Onde ela e Sirius ficavam juntos pra sempre, onde não existia mais problemas e nem tristeza, e nem distância pra separá-los.

Ela não sabe direito quando aconteceu, só sabe que quando acordou viu que estava errada. Não era Severo o menino oprimido que sua avó tinha avisado, e sim Peter. O pobre Peter... Ana escreveu uma carta na mesma hora, mas quando tirou Preta da gaiola a coruja cortou suas mãos e saiu voando pela janela.

-Preta! – ela gritou. – volta aqui!

Mas a coruja não voltou e Ana chorou o resto da viajem. Teve que se conformar em usar uma das corujas que iam trazer as cartas dos amigos de Hogwarts. Mas depois de duas semanas no Brazil nenhuma carta veio e ela precisou pedir ajuda do pai pra descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

-Apagaram a memoria de toda Hogwarts! – Nino disse. – ninguém se lembra de Ana.

Aquilo era um pesadelo, só podia ser! E tudo o que Ana queria era acordar!

**Fim!**

**Eu não sei se eu vou fazer uma continuação dessa história, provavelmente sim, mas não tem nada garantido ainda. Como todos sabem foi o Rabicho que fez a coisa irreparável, e mesmo se Ana tivesse ajudado ele ia se esquecer e fazer do mesmo jeito.**

**Eu odiei o final, não por ser triste (essa era a intenção), mas eu o imaginava de outra forma. Mesmo assim eu gostei da história e eu espero que vocês comentem e me digam o que vocês acham. Será que eu devia escrever uma continuação, que vai ter um final feliz?**

**Comentem!**


End file.
